2069
by Aracelyux Holmes
Summary: La tierra esta sobrepoblada, los países han tomado medidas extremas para el control de población y han sido efectivas, pero ¿bajo qué precio? la libertad, la familia y el amor son algunos de los costos.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMER: **

Esta historia es por completo de mi autoría, no es plagio alguno de un libro, película, serie de televisión, comic, etc. Tampoco es un fanfiction.

Se menciona que es fan-fiction de la novela Fahrenheit 451 porque es un relato de índole distópico así como la novela antes mencionada, pero es una historia por completo distinta. (Fan fiction no publica originales, me pide de a fuerzas una categoría).

Lo único en lo que me he inspirado para hacer este relato es en la vida misma.

Espero que la disfruten, les dije en facebook que este sería su regalo de ¿navidad?, jaja, entonces esta estimado que para esa fecha estén todos los capítulos. Gracias por leer y saludos.

**Resumen:** La tierra vive una sobrepoblación extrema, países han recurrido a medidas extremas de control de población. Una organización mundial llamada MATERNAL es la encargada de implementar estas políticas en la mayoría de los países.

**2069**

Las contracciones comenzaron, junto con ellas se vino la angustia, el sudor frio, los nervios y la desesperación. Había tenido nueve meses para prepararse psicológicamente pero estos fueron insuficientes. En cuanto llegara a quirófano en el hospital central de ginecología no. 42 todo se vendría abajo.

¡No! , no puede ser verdad, haz que se detengan, que se aplace el parto, ¿no existen medicamentos para ello? Porque debería de haberlos – gritaba la embarazada a su novio que llamaba a los paramédicos.

Tranquila mi amor, sé que podremos resolver esto pero por ahora solo preocúpate por tener al bebé – decía con una voz calma para tranquilizarla.

¡NO! – gritó histérica – no les llames, diles que perdí al bebé y huyamos mientras podamos. No los necesitamos, sé que puedo tenerlo sola - continuaba con histeria.

Deja de decir locuras que yo te sugerí escapar hace meses y dijiste que sería inútil, ahora trata de levantarte creo que ya llegaron – el hombre tomo de ambos brazos a su mujer para levantarla del suelo, los paramédicos irrumpieron en la casa y se llevaron consigo a la mujer directo a su destino.

Al llegar al hospital colocaron a la mujer en la fila de los "NO PLANEADOS", la mujer y su novio notaron las miradas de reprobación de todos los presentes. Tanto enfermeros como pacientes arquearon sus cejas a la joven pareja. Ella seguía en negación pues no estaba preparada. Pero no para tener al hijo como muchos pensaban, de lo que no estaba preparada era de que se lo "arrebataran".

Vaya ¿qué te parece?, estamos en plena mitad del siglo y aún existen personas que se embarazan por accidente. ¿No te parece reprobable estas actitudes? – comentaba una mujer embarazada a una joven sentada a su lado.

Seguramente es culpa de sus padres. En todo caso son los riesgos que se corren de ser heterosexual ¿no lo cree? –.

Pero claro, en tiempos como estos debería tenerse más cuidado con el tema. Yo soy heterosexual pero siempre me mantuve a la raya de ir contra mis impulsos biológicos -.

¡No me diga!, además con tantos métodos anticonceptivos y juguetes sexuales este tipo de errores no deberían seguir existiendo -.

Por algo solo están formada unas cuantas en las fila de NO PLANEADOS cariño. Pero bueno, de poco en poco se hace el cambio. Ya verás que pronto esa fila ni si quiera va a existir -.

¡Dios la escuche! - comento la joven que literalmente esperaba un hijo.

Por fin llego su turno, pasarían a la sala de parto, los nervios de la mujer se elevaban cada vez más y su novio podía sentirlos. El hombre se sentía inútil en aquella situación pues no podía hacer nada para relajar a su chica más que brindarle su apoyo. Apoyo que ni si quiera sus padres habían querido otorgar. Una secretaria con cara de perro enfermo sin si quiera mirar a los ojos a la joven pareja les atendió con mala gana sin prestar importancia a los tremendos sollozos de tristeza y de dolor de la mujer.

Muy bien, mientras atendemos a su amante por favor llene las siguientes formas – dijo al joven entregándole un tablero electrónico portátil en lo que se llevaban a la mujer, - recuerde que luego de que su mujer dé a luz debe llenar las formas que corresponden a la solicitud de esterilización. En caso de que deseen conservar al niño o recuperarlo deberán traer la papelería correspondiente que verifique que son aptos para cuidar del niño pese a que no estuviese en sus planes. Necesitaran de un abogado familiar que corrobore la información, si no puede pagar uno, las oficinas de MATERNAL le darán uno gratuitamente pero el proceso llevara más tiempo pues deberá realizar su propio estudio socioeconómico y bla bla bla, todas esas cosas que ya saben pero aun así siguen sin entender, espero que al menos este "electro-papeleo" lo haga bien – sin dejar hablar al hombre, con un ademán lo mando a esperar.

El hombre se fue a sentar junto a las otras embarazadas y parejas que ansiosas esperaban un niño "No planeado" para adoptarlo. Cuando una mujer quedaba embarazada sin estar "registrada" tenía dos opciones: buscar una pareja a quien dar en adopción a su hijo o dejar que MATERNAL se encargue del niño hasta nuevo aviso. Esta pareja opto por lo segundo con la esperanza de poder reclamarlo después.

El parto fue doloroso para la joven, pero no tanto como la idea de que el bebé que saldría de su vientre sería enviado a la institución Maternal antes de poder darle un nombre.

Mientras el hombre continuaba llenando las formas tratando de evitar escuchar los horribles comentarios de las personas a su alrededor que solo se ocupaban de juzgar al sujeto sin si quiera conocerlo, la mujer sufría por el hecho de pensar que justo un día después de ser madre, al día siguiente ya no podría volver a serlo jamás.

"_Esterilización" _pensaba mientras veía como de su cuerpo salía una nueva vida ó como otros pensaban "otra boca más que alimentar, que educar, que emplear…"

De pronto los sentimientos de felicidad y tristeza se entrelazaron en cuanto escucho aquel lloriqueo infantil, creía que no tenía más lágrimas pero se equivocó. La muchacha no paraba de llorar, cubrió con ambas manos su boca para no soltar un grito y pidió con ansias que le acercaran a la bebita.

Con mucha delicadeza sostuvo a la pequeñita entre sus brazos, tomándola como el tesoro que representaba para ella. Podía sentir como el corazón del bebe latía emocionado y los lloriqueos se calmaron, ahora tanto ella como la bebé sentían paz.

Sólo eran ellas y nada más en el mundo. En un susurro la mujer pidió estar a solas unos momentos con su hija y los médicos accedieron. Después de todo aún existía un poco de sensibilidad en el mundo.

Hola chiquita – susurro al rostro frente a ella, - eres la nena más hermosa ¿lo sabías?, no puedo creerlo, al fin estas aquí linda – luego comenzó a moquear y resistió las ganas de llorar pues no quería que la última vez que viera a su hija ésta le viera triste, – lástima que no será por mucho. Quiero que sepas que haré todo lo que este en mis manos para poder recuperarte cariño porque yo si quería tenerte, si estabas en mis planes amor pero cometí el error de adelantarlos un poco – se detuvo para recuperar aire. Sintió como unas pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, no podía contenerse – Si estabas en mis planes – dijo más fuerte – fui una tonta pero no todo está perdido, conseguiremos un abogado y te recuperaremos. No dejare que caigas en manos de otra familia o en Maternal… ¿y sabes qué más? Ya hasta te tengo un nombre para cuando te recupere, Marión. Serás mi querida Marión, no me importa que nombre te asignen estos médicos cuando te alejen de mis brazos, siempre serás MI Marión, mi dulce hija Marión – susurro dando un suave beso en la cabeza de la bebé que empezaba a quedarse dormida.

**18 años más tarde…**

Gracias por leer. Dividire el relato en partes para que no se les haga muy tedioso. Una 1500 palabras por capitulo yo creo. =) Esperemos sí este para navidad. Sino, ¡le dicen a Santa que me traiga puro carbón! Jaja. Saludos


	2. Chapter 2

**2069**

**Parte II**

Marión. Serás mi querida Marión, no me importa que nombre te asignen estos médicos cuando te alejen de mis brazos, siempre serás MI Marión, mi dulce hija Marión – susurro dando un suave beso en la cabeza de la bebé que empezaba a quedarse dormida.

**18 años más tarde…**

Los cristales de las ventanas volvían a amanecer relucientes, las cortinas se corrieron solas y la una voz femenina daba los buenos días.

_Hora de levantarse, es otro hermoso día en MATERNAL. ¡Anímate! , hoy podría ser el día -. _ Se escuchó aquello en cada habitación del instituto, alrededor de trescientos muchachos se sacudían en sus camas exigiendo los clásicos "cinco minutos más" refunfuñando entre dientes. Los otros que no sabían hablar todavía, permanecían dormidos. Para ellos los días eran distintos…

Más distintos todavía para los más grandes. Una de las pocas ventajas de ser veterano en Maternal eran los privilegios que te daban para recompensar el hecho de que no te han adoptado todavía.

Entre ellos; levantarse a la hora que tú lo desearas, dormir cuando se te antojara, comer cuando lo necesitaras, ducharte cuando apestaras.

Pero en esta ocasión aunque los veteranos no apestaran debían ducharse, aunque no tuvieran hambre debían alimentarse, y sobre todo, despertarse cuanto antes. Hoy era un día especial, no porque "Hoy podría ser el día", sino porque ya era el día.

Hoy iniciaban las llamadas "Brigadas de planificación". Dos semanas de viajes totalmente pagados a las distintas regiones de América.

Cada año MATERNAL juntaba a sus miembros más antiguos para que dieran conferencias en escuelas, preparatorias, hospitales, palacios de gobierno, teatros, etc. Por televisión y a través de videos subidos a la red. Al finalizar sus conferencias y labores de propaganda, los veteranos podían disfrutar de los hoteles más lujosos, de toda la comida que se les apeteciera, fiestas, excursiones en el lugar donde estuvieran, comprar cuanto souvenir pidieran, y si había algún famoso que quisieran conocer habitando en la región, MATERNAL se las arreglaba para que sus veteranos los conocieran.

La mayor cantidad de "obsequios" eran otorgados en esas últimas dos semanas. Después, quedaban en el olvido. Al cumplir los 18 el huésped era "expulsado". Únicamente se le podía ofrecer opciones en dónde vivir y seis meses de pensión de manutención para desempleado. Luego de ese tiempo sí el joven adulto no conseguía un trabajo, iba a estar en un grave problema.

La fila de 20 muchachos se dispersó, cada uno subiendo a un _camivión _que los llevaba a destinos diferentes. Sólo una chica no abordó ninguno de los _camiviones, _ la veterana de veteranas: M210 20-51-8AM , un nombre especial para una chica especial.

No daría ninguna conferencia, por lo tanto no viajaría por América como sus compañeros, pero al menos disfrutaba de algo más grande. La posibilidad de estudiar la universidad y un empleo asegurado. Todo a cambio de dejar que explotaran sus sentimientos.

Eres la más cotizada mujer en estos tiempos, ¿te das cuenta que eres la única joven criada en MATERNAL hasta su adultez de estos últimos diez años?, si no fuera porque ya me diste tu autógrafo, te lo pediría de nuevo – le dijo sonriente y tan animada como siempre su insoportable "asistonta".

Por supuesto, debe ser digno de admirar tener 18 años y nunca haber conocido a tus padres por ser unos irresponsables e indiferentes – comentó con amargura, estirando su cuello para que una de las latosas maquillistas le polveara más.

¡SHHHH!, no linda, aún no, deja eso para cuando estés con tu público – le dijo la dama. De pronto otra voz femenina sonó desde atrás.

Mira quien está poniéndose guapa, mi M favorita, ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿preparaste un guión como te sugerí? - .

Sabe perfectamente cómo me siento – dijo volteándose para darle media sonrisa, ignorando que la maquillista aún no terminaba – no, no preparé nada señora T44, pero he hecho esto durante un año, ¿qué más da? - le respondió.

Sé que parece "bobo", pero es necesario. Hemos tenido un gran progreso últimamente, no queremos que todo lo que se ha logrado con tanto trabajo se vaya a pique por una escapada de palabras ¿verdad? -.

Supongo – dijo haciendo una mueca.

Anímate M, escucha, no hagas esto por ti o por el dinero, hazlo por ti. Te lo he dicho tantas veces. Hazlo para que no existan más niños que viven tu situación, recuérdalo, piensa que cada vez que llega un niño "no planeado" podría estar como tú ahora. No es como si MATERNAL los tratara mal, les damos lo mejor que podemos para que olviden el hecho de que no están con sus padres, pero, ¿sabes cuánto dinero se va en eso?, no obstante, no importa que tanto los recompensemos, siempre desean estar en una familia, ¿no es así M210? – le sermoneo la mujer diciéndole casi las mismas palabras que le decía cada que debía hacer una presentación de propaganda de planificación.

¿No sería más fácil si dejaran que las personas conserven a sus hijos y ya? – cuestionó la muchacha. La mujer le negó con su cabeza y suspiro agotada.

¡Ay M!, ¿qué haré contigo?, hemos tenido esta platica tantas veces. Sólo di tus diálogos, prepara un discurso para la trasmisión y volvamos a lo de siempre. ¿Estamos? – le dijo la jefa. La muchacha rodo sus ojos y asintió.

Estamos – dijo la muchacha resignándose.

La escenografía estaba montada. El maquillaje colocado, las mejores ropas puestas. Espectadores sentados en el set. Hombres y mujeres desde la pubertad hasta la vejez. Era la hora. Un hombre estaba tras bambalinas y tenía 3 dedos levantados, 2...1…

"_-Sociedad de AMERYN: nunca olviden que el control de población es la base de una nación. Progreso igual a consenso. No tenga hijos sin nuestro permiso o estaremos como en el principio." _

Todos aplaudieron y chiflaron. Luego, silencio rotundo. Un aclaramiento de garganta y la chica continúo:

"_-Mi nombre es M210 20-51-8AM. Es gracias a éste que sepa cuándo es mi cumpleaños y la hora en que nací. Pero no tengo apellidos de verdad. Admito que desde mi nacimiento he tenido de los mejores cuidados, una educación moral y académica de calidad, nutrición balanceada, salud, ¿y por qué no?, grandes actividades recreativas llenas de diversión y socialización con otros chicos. _

_Pero ¿Cuánto le ha costado al gobierno?, es mucha la cantidad de dinero que se gasta en nosotros, ¡y ustedes lo saben! _

_Ustedes que si tienen un hijo en sus casas lo saben, o ustedes que son hijos de alguien lo saben. Mantenernos como nos mantienen no es cosa sencilla, y aunque las medidas de control poblacional han ido funcionando no está siendo suficiente. Necesitamos que en definitiva dejen de traer niños a este mundo si no han sido notificados para tener un control sobre cómo vamos a hacernos cargo. _

_Pero ¿saben una cosa?, esa no es la peor parte de la historia. No importa cuánto gasta el gobierno en mantenernos, no importa si somos muchos, tantos que los camiones y camviones no sean suficientes._

_No señores, esas cosas son superficiales, el dinero va y viene. El problema realmente importante es que nos dejan sin una familia. No me quejo de las cosas que brinda MATERNAL, pero el ser criado en un hogar, con una familia ya sea de dos padres, dos madres, o de un papá y una mamá es algo que MATERNAL nunca va a superar. _

_Desde el día en que nací vivo en esta institución. He visto amigos y compañeros irse porque si son adoptados, ¿pero qué ocurre con los que nunca se llevan y van creciendo?_

_Les diré que pasa: envejecen. _

_Nos hacemos más viejos. Nos sentimos más grandes. Y hay un punto en el que si no nos adoptarnos, YA NO LO HARÁN. _

_Cumplimos la mayoría de edad y más gastos se vienen para todos. ¿Saben que me ocurrirá a mí y otros chicos mayores que no tienen padres?, pierden la oportunidad de estudiar la universidad. Como quedan solos, deben buscar un empleo y mantenerse. Muchos se quedan desempleados y viven en la pobreza o se van por la delincuencia por lo mismo, porque no hay un lugar para nosotros ya que no fuimos previstos en primer lugar._

_¿Sabían que el gobierno lleva un registro y hace estadísticas para que nadie quede sin empleo?, pero solo se toma en cuenta a los niños planeados. A nosotros nos dejan a la deriva. ¡No nos cuentan a nosotros!, por eso no tenemos universidad y debemos estar en esos empleos mal pagados que nadie quiere, o como les dije antes ¡caemos en el camino de la delincuencia!, ¡morimos de hambre! _

_Pero alejándome de los problemas socioeconómicos que tenemos gente como nosotros y regresando a lo familiar…_

_Yo deseo tener padres, es un deseo que por más edad que tenga nunca voy a dejar._

_La próxima vez que vayan a tener sexo sin condón, que no se tomen una pastilla anticonceptiva o que no registren la fecha aproximada del nacimiento de su hijo sólo piensen en mí. _

_Piensen en que ese chico que pudieron haber criado estará algún día parado en este escenario diciéndoles que se cuiden y ustedes no van a saber siquiera que ese hijo es suyo. Piensen en que quizá no puedan reclamarlo porque alguien más ya lo adopto, y sí, pueden adoptar a otro…pero, ¿y sí nunca adoptan a ese niño?, ¿y si les pasa algo a ustedes y ya no pueden reclamarlo?_

_Solo mírenme. Yo no tengo idea de que ocurrió con mis padres bilógicos, tal vez jamás me reclamaron porque murieron, se enfermaron, se mudaron del país, se separaron o simplemente se fastidiaron y me dejaron en el instituto. _

_Recuerden que hay gente por ahí que su nombre tiene una letra y unos números. _

_Quisiera poder tener un nombre, Adry, Dalí, Luna, o el que sea… cualquier nombre menos M210." _

El conmovedor discurso que siguió por minutos dejo llorando a varios de los presentes y personas en sus casas que miraban la trasmisión. El objetivo de MATERNAL se consiguió por ahora. El mensaje dejo perplejo al público y reflexionaron como se esperaba. Al terminar, la chica se despidió con una de las frases que le había encargado T44 decir:

"_Soy M210, la hija de todos y la hija de nadie". _

Gracias por leer. No sé cuantas partes salgan, creo que unos diez capítulos quizá. =)


	3. Chapter 3

**2069**

**III**

"SOY M 210, HIJA DE TODOS, HIJA DE NADIE"

Nuevamente los aplausos llenaron el lugar, gente gritaba "¡EME, EME, EME!" numerables veces. Y pronto comenzaron a hacer fila para tomarse foto con el icono juvenil. La chica fue a sentarse detrás de un escritorio sencillo cubierto con una manta que poseía el logo de MATERNAL esperando con "ansias" la llegada de la gente que buscara un autógrafo.

La chica ya no estaba asombrada de la cantidad de personas que iban por su autógrafo, pero seguía sin comprender porque armaban tanto revuelo.

"¿Qué tiene de genial ser una muchacha que nunca adoptaron", se preguntaba cada que colocaba su firma en las fotografías con su rostro.

Pintaba ser una patética firma de autógrafos normal, como las que tenía desde que fue nombrada la "hija de todos, hija de nadie", cuando en eso llego una señora muy vieja de una lengua suelta.

La chica se asombró desde que le vio formada, no era común ver personas de la tercera edad, mucho menos en un evento como aquel, pues las personas de esa generación fueron las últimas en saber que se sentía tener un hijo sin haberlo planeado. Ellos fueron los jóvenes que sintieron el drástico cambio del sistema poblacional. Divididos en dos bandos opuestos: los revolucionarios que propusieron el cambio, los revolucionarios que se oponían al cambio y que desde ese entonces no han perdonado las medidas gubernamentales tomadas en aquella década. La década de los 30's.

- Válgame, válgame, hasta que se me hace el honor de conocerle a usted. No sabe cuánto le admiro, si yo fuera usted no habría resistido, ¡no que va! , ¿se imagina usted?, ¿Qué yo estuviera en su lugar?, no que va, yo ya me habría parado y me habría quejado, largándome a regañadientes, usted es tan fuerte, por eso le admiro, no por eso de ser la más grande de todas, mire usted, muchos nomas vienen por morbo, pero yo, yo si le admiro, ¡no que va! , permíteme presentarme, Constani Davalo, pa servirle a usted, la hija de todos, la hija de nadie - dijo con rapidez la ancianita para no interrumpir más la fila. Aunque a M no le importaba en lo absoluto que la fila se demorara, de todos modos, esa mujer le pareció más interesante que el resto de cualquier otra persona en aquel lugar. La dejo hablar.

- Muchas gracias, pero le diré un secreto, venga, acérquese - dice para hablarle al oído, la señora sin duda obedece -Hay veces que si quiero levantarme de este escritorio y decirle a todo mundo que se vaya al diablo, pero son gajes del oficio, justo ahora quisiera poder irme, pero ya ve usted, esta difícil. ¿No cree? – le dice sintiendo una profunda confianza en aquella anciana. Nunca antes había tenido la libertad de decir eso, por primera vez daba con una persona que entendería su punto de vista.

- Sí, sí, muy difícil, porque ante cualquier movimiento en falso, nos acusan de traición. ¿Sabía usted?, ¡no que va!, ¡ni se imagina!, pero onda, no le diré más. Mire usted, la fila aguarda y la gente observa con sospecha, no quiero volver al "Lugar", ese que todos temen y del que pocos hablan, ¿lo conoce usted?, imagino no, Maternal es muy minucioso, ¿pero qué digo?, no debería decirle nada, le admiro mucho a usted, pero confianza no le tengo, la gente de Maternal promete cosas, y mire que si las cumple, pero onda, ¿Cuánto le cuesta?, me callo ya. Como dije, fila larga, muchos ojos posan en nosotras ahora, más en usted hay que admitir, sólo firme. – decía de nuevo con una voz bastante a prisa. M se quedó perpleja al escuchar tanta información (a medias, pero información) de golpe, no obstante notó que la señora se quedó pálida del miedo, en cuanto menciono eso del "Lugar", pudo observar como las manos de la anciana que parecían estables temblaban tal cual artritis.

M dio una ojeada a su alrededor, y en efecto. Sus conmocionados fans se tornaron tranquilos, mirando con detención a la anciana y a la joven. Nadie solicitaba que la fila avanzara y sus miradas no exclamaban indignación porque la fila no avanzase, sino preocupación. Los guaruras que le resguardaban lado a lado a M miraban por encima al par de mujeres. Serios, esperando escuchar algo "interesante" de aquellos susurros.

Con todo eso M no dudó en firmar aquella fotografía cuanto antes, debía darse prisa. Aun así, mientras dejaba su firma se le acerco de nuevo a la mujer y en un susurro explico con rapidez – confíe en mí, le dejaré un numero para que me contacte, necesito hablar más con usted – la señor no se negó y asintió con sutileza. La anciana tomó la fotografía que termino diciendo lo siguiente:

"Gracias por todo Consta, saludos. M210- 8118290- Recuerde: hoy podría ser el día ;) "

- ¿Qué tanto quería esa vieja? – dijo la siguiente a firmar. Una irrespetuosa muchacha de unos 15 años.

- Eso a usted no le incumbe – respondió M mientras firmaba – aquí tienes y que te vaya bien, ¡SIGUIENTE! -.

- Oiga no, con la seño duro más, ¿por qué conmigo no? -.

- Porque le dice vieja a las personas de forma despectiva, ahora váyase ya – repitió de nuevo haciendo un ademan para que uno de los guardias ya se la llevara.

Esa firma de autógrafos pintaba a ser extraordinaria. Primero por el encuentro de la señora de la tercera edad que le había llamado tanto la atención, luego por aquel rostro que se le hizo tan familiar.

Una mujer que apenas tuvo chance de mirar, de aproximadamente unos 40 años, vestida de una forma en exceso conservadora, con un vestido floreado que llegaba hasta el tobillo, bastante sencillo pero que lucía muy elegante y a la moda en aquel cuerpecito. La señora tenía el cabello suelto, color castaño oscuro, de ese que se ve negro a lo lejos. Con ojos grandes y unos labios rectos. Una nariz aguileña, recta, acorde al tamaño de sus delgados labios. Con un maquillaje natural que consistía solo en rubor, delineador y rímel. A pesar de eso, a M le pareció una mujer bonita y agradable, de esas que tampoco casi no hay, peculiar y única al no seguir el último grito de la moda, y por una extraña razón se le hacía conocido. No paro de pensar en ese rostro el resto del día, era como si hubiera visto a algún amigo de la infancia del cual no había vuelto a saber en años, pero no era nadie conocido. Busco y busco, nada encontró.

- ¿Para quién? – entonces M noto que no se había tomado la molestia de preguntar para quien era la dedicatoria, era tan especial como la anciana de 40 personas atrás.

- Sahara, como el afamado desierto – dijo la mujer, M sonrio y con cuidado escribió aquel nombre. La verdad no sabía como se escribia, si sabia que se trataba de ese desierto pero nunca se preocupo por averiguar la ortografía.

- ¿eh algo así? – pregunto con timidez. Sentia miedo de ser regañada. La señora sonrio.

- Sí, solo que es con S no con Z, pero igual gracias, gracias M – fue todo lo que dijo y solita se retiro.

"¿Es usted o quizá aquel? / Mi padre o mi madre, / Eso no lo sé y quizá nunca sabré/ Muy joven era yo cuando me enteré/ Extraños caminan alrededor mío todos los días y no tengo idea de cual podrías ser tu.

¿Es usted o quizá aquel?, mi padre o mi madre.

¿Luzco como usted o quizá tú luces como yo?

Muy joven era yo cuando me alejé.

Extraños caminan alrededor mío todos los días y no tengo idea de cual podrías ser tu.

¿Luzco como usted, o quizá tú luces como yo?

¿Es usted o es aquel?, ¿Mi padre o mi madre?

¿Quién por las noches debería de arroparme?

Eso no lo sé, muy joven era yo cuando me alejé."

Canto la chica camino a otros auditorios para seguir con la campaña.

Algo me dice que esa mujer que vi era mi madre – Pensaba mientras cantaba.

Esa misma canción la compuso la primera persona que no fue adoptada antes de cumplir 18 años y desde entonces había sido utilizada en los promocionales de planificación familiar. MATERNAL se ocupaba de explotar la tristeza de sus huérfanos con tal de que cada vez menos personas se embarazaran por error. Pero mientras para las personas y para los miembros de Maternal es solo un jingle promocional, para los chicos es una canción que les llegaba al corazón y cantaban con el alma.


	4. Chapter 4

**2069**

**IV**

Pero mientras para las personas y para los miembros de Maternal es solo un jingle promocional, para los chicos es una canción que les llegaba al corazón y cantaban con el alma.

….

Sus sospechas no le dejaron "disfrutar" el resto de sus viajes y promociones, los miembros de Maternal ofrecieron casas de famosos que visitar y le organizaron cenas con los chicos de su edad más cotizados, pero M todo lo rechazo. No estaba de ningún ánimo, se ocupó de terminar su trabajo de una vez pues también estaba intrigada. La anciana Consta, le dio información a medias. ¿Qué era eso del lugar?, ¿acaso Maternal era aun mas tenebroso, cómo?, entre otras muchas preguntas que le urgían fueran resueltas. Pero ninguna era tan prioritaria como la que anteponía sobre las demás: ¿Esa era mi madre?

- M te notas bastante distraída, ¿Qué te ocurre?, recuerda que estamos invitadas al programa más popular del país "La noche estrellada"; con esto podrías dar un salto a Europa, Asia, ¡el mundo será tuyo cariño!, deja de lado esa mirada perdida y esas caras largas – le dijo su capitana, amiga y acompañante, la señorita T44.

- Claro T, es que ha sido un día bastante raro. Te contaría pero me acusarías de loca y lo has hecho ya tantas veces que no se si resista una más -. Dijo con una risita de nervios.

- Oh vamos M, por lo mismo deberías contarme, si de todos modos te creo loca, ¿qué mas da? – bromeo palmeando su espalda.

- Claro, bien – titubeo un poco, la campana salvo a la chica insegura de contar sus experiencias. Los hombres de tras bambalinas fueron corriendo por ella.

- - M sales en 65 segundos, rápido, rápido – dijeron corriendo llevándosela consigo. T44 apenas y pudo despedirse.

Los vestidos rojos nunca fallaban. M iba con un sencillo vestido que llegaba hasta sus rodillos, con un estilo juvenil, de cuello V con un cinturón negro adornado con colores plateados y unos zapatos bajos color negro. Sus labios de un rojo más intenso que el vestido. Con delineador, sombras, pestañas postizas, y una cosa sobre sus dientes para que lucieran aún más blancos, que al hablar su boca resplandecía. Así se presento al afamado programa que era trasmitido en vivo desde New York para todo el continente.

Cuando subió a ese otro escenario M se sintió expuesta los primeros cinco segundos, es decir antes de escuchar todos esos aplausos y aclamaciones de su nombre: M210.

Tal vez era famosa por algo negativo pero no dejaba de ser fama, y notaba que si tan solo en ese espacio la gente se volvía loca por ella, ¿Cómo seria en el resto de América? Sonrio y guiño su ojo coqueta al publico, luego fue a sentarse con los presentadores del show nocturno.

- Muy buenas noches M210, ¿Cómo estas? – dijo la rubia presentadora de pechos firmes y enormes (operados, claro) y su vestido lila escotado y ajustado.

- Excelente Rachel, muchas gracias por invitarme en serio – dijo con una hipocresía que nadie notaba. Sólo ella y era lo divertido. Mientras las personas pensaban que M les hablaba con un tono de voz sincero, ella solo se burlaba por dentro de la mentira.

- Me alegro, ¡a ti por venir! , una joven como tú debe tener una agenda apretada, ¿no es así?, eres un icono juvenil -.

- Y estoy en camino de ser un símbolo sexual – bromeo picarona guiñando su ojo al publico nuevamente. Todos rieron y aplaudieron.

Durante el show M se olvido por completo de la anciana y de su presunta madre. Bañándose en la gloria de la fama no podía ponerse a pensar en cosas que le intrigaran. Y no era que le gustase la fama, lo que tanto le encantaba a M era la simplicidad de la gente. Para ella, ser una celebridad tenía más poder que ser un padre o un gobernador y tenía razón. En un mundo superficial como en el que vivimos tiene más poder sobre las masas lo popular que lo político. La belleza sobre la inteligencia, el mercado sobre el talento, el dinero sobre el amor. Cada vez que miraba todos esos seguidores tan excitados por su presencia le ponía a pensar el poder que tenia sobre los individuos. Si ella hacia n chiste aunque fuera malo y sin gracia la gente igual iba a reír, si ella decía que la comida freída le daba asco a todos los presentes les daría asco igual, si a ella le gustaba el Rock a todos les gustaría escuchar el Rock, si ella creía que la Luna era de queso, la gente lo tomaría como broma pero comenzaría a decirlo también. Así se mueve al mundo.

- Esto fue todo por hoy en… ¿Cómo dijeron que se llamaba el show? – comento jugando con una sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes, la multitud se rio con ella – ah si, ¡La noche estrellada!, la noche donde veras las mejores estrellas del universo, es decir a nosotros los del mundo de la televisión y el cine. Gracias y buenas noches – concluyo aplaudiendo, acompañada de ella estaban el par de conductores saludando al publico y haciendo gestos graciosos para todos.

Al término del programa M iba camino a su camerino pero fue interrumpida por los presentadores que le invitaron a comer en el camerino de la mujer rubia. La gentileza y hambre de M no le permitió rechazar la oferta así que fue con ellos.

- Ese fue un estupendo espectáculo linda, ¿has pensado involucrarte más en esto de los medios cuando seas mayor? – le dijo la rubia de pechos grandes mientras se comía sus canapés de camarón.

- Eh sí – dijo M quien no podía evitar mirar aquello. "Vaya que son falsas" pensaba, - quizá sí se me presenta la oportunidad me vaya al estrellato - .

- Pues te deseamos lo mejor linda, tienes mucho potencial – dijo el conductor quien era un hombre chaparrito que gustaba de usar pelucas de color azul, verde, rojo y negras con rayitas verdes. Todo un payaso.

- Gracias estoy segura que si, por ahora solo trabajo para Maternal, ya veremos que pasa – comento la chica, le urgía terminar aquella conversación. Una hora y media era toda la hipocresía que podía dar. Además ya no había público que satisfacer. No había masas de gente aplaudiendo como focas para animarla.

- ¿Sabes que le vendría bien Richard? – dijo la mujer al con-conductor, este negó con su cabeza dando un sobreactuado asombro.

- Podrías trabajar en campañas que promuevan la homosexualidad, eres una muchacha muy hermosa, seguro muchas mujeres sueñan contigo – dijo picarona arqueando sus cejas. M sintió que su estomago tuvo una turbulencia.

- Oh...lo siento no, yo soy heterosexual – dijo apenada. Temía la reacción de los presentadores. No se mostraron tan despectivos como ella esperaba pero si se pusieron un tanto incomodos, como si acabara de confesar que es pedófila.

- ¿ah si cariño?, pero como dices eso, ¡que desperdicio de belleza!, ¿no crees así Richard? – dijo la presentadora, este asintió.

- Totalmente, pero bueno cada quien sus gustos, hay que respetar. ¿Segura que no eres bisexual?, tal vez es la edad y quieres curiosear -. Dijo el señor. La muchacha negó con su cabeza bastante segura.

- No. Soy 100% heterosexual y no me da vergüenza admitirlo -.

- Ya veo, bueno es tarde y debes irte – comento la mujer, M sintió de pronto como era rechazada, pero no le sorprendía. No era la primera vez que alguien le hacia el feo por ser de esa orientación sexual que unos 50 años atrás era la "correcta".

- Sí, si lo noté, gracias por los canapés y las empacas. Buenas noches – contesto a secas un poco ofendida. Aunque ya se esperaba ese rechazo de cualquier persona, no dejaba de molestarle un poquito. Entendía porque la gente rechazaba a las personas heterosexuales "son los culpables de la sobrepoblación" para muchos. Lo que no comprendía era porque lo seguían haciendo, si después de todas las medidas de control poblacional eran un éxito.

Se marcho de ahí a zancadas y una vez que llego a su camerino tomo sus cosas para retirarse de ahí cuanto antes. Recordó que no iba sola. "Rayos donde estará T44 y las otras asistentes", pensó.

Se puso a buscarlas por el lugar, luego las vio murmurando de forma sospechosa.

¿Escuchaste el rumor?, parece que M es heterosexual. Es una pena, siempre creí que podía pasar algo con ella – dijo una de sus supuestas admiradoras. M se aguanto la carcajada, pues esa era con quien menos intentaría algo.

- Dejen de juzgar a la pobre M, tal vez eso dice porque no conoce bien a los muchachos, se la pasa con nosotras y por eso cree que ser lesbiana es tan aburrido. Ella quiere experimentar nada más – dijo la señorita T44, no muy convencida. M sonrio cuando le escucho. Era obvio que la señorita le defendía con sutileza sólo porque ella también era una heterosexual rechazada.

- Debe ser eso, en cuanto vea los sucios y tontos que son los hombres seguro se fija en alguna de nosotras – dijo otra de las maquillistas. M hizo una mueca de asco, se animo a aparecerles por sorpresa.

- ¿Qué dicen ya nos vamos? – las muchachas se sonrojaron al verla y asintieron si poder articular palabra alguna.

- Te estábamos esperando, vamos de prisa que es tarde y aun tenemos que tomar un vuelo, mañana desayunaremos con el alcalde de San Diego -.

- Estas malditas brigadas están matándome y solo va un día -.

- Espera lo demás cariño – comento la señorita T44, luego todas subieron a un lujoso automóvil que les llevaría al hotel.


	5. Chapter 5

**2069**

**V**

El día fue exhausto. Lo más cansado eran los viajes, y mañana por la mañana tenia que hacer otro. Fácil dormiría solo unas 5 horas, se recostó en cuanto llego al hotel, quitándose sus zapatos y su sujetador, ni si quiera se molestó en cambiar el vestido por una pijama, solo se soltó el cabello, quito el maquillaje con una crema, se envolvió en las cobijas y dispuesta a dormir cerro sus ojos. Como si el destino le gustara jugar con ella, justo cuando cerró sus ojos sonó su móvil.

Sintió aquel vibrador, pero no quiso contestar. Estaba demasiado cansada.

"Seguramente es una de las bobas maquillistas". Pensó, luego lo dejo pasar. Se hizo el silencio de nuevo, la muchacha volvía a cerrar sus ojos pero el móvil volvió a sonar varias veces.

"Maldición" pensó, refunfuñando se dispuso a contestar, para su asombro aquel era un numero desconocido que parcia ser el de alguna casa, en eso recordó que le había dado su numero a aquella anciana tan misteriosa. De la emoción casi deja caer al suelo su móvil a la hora de contestar.

- ¡M210 LA HIJA DE TODOS Y LA HIJA DE NADIE!, ¿es usted Constantine? – dijo sin medir el tono de su voz.

- Buenas noches tenga usted, vaya, creí que me había equivocado de numero, parece que aun se mover estas cosas – dijo la señora con voz calmada.

- ¿Se da cuenta de la hora que es?, es muy noche debería estar dormida pero que bueno que me marca – dijo atropellando sus palabras.

- Oh claro, se que hora es y por eso mismo llamo a este tiempo y no en otro. Es en este apenas donde puedo hablar sin sospechas. Pues mire usted yo le diré, eso de andarle hablando a m210 esta como que muy sospechoso ¡no cree?, pero dígame, ¡cómo le va? - a M le desesperaba un poco el divagar de la señora, pero le guardaba respeto tenia que soportarla resistiéndose las ganas de hacer algún comentario sarcástico.

- Sí, escuche, no se ofenda pero es muy noche, mañana tendré un vuelo por la mañana, ¿me puede continuar hablando un poco sobre lo que dijo esta tarde?, eso del "lugar" -.

- No se si deba confiarle mi vida señora, usted tampoco se ofenda pero compartir información del centro de Maternal es un riesgo porque son esas cosas que todos saben pero nadie admite porque es mejor vivir que conocer, ¿no cree usted? -.

- Le dije que podía confiar en mí, no diré nada, dígame, ¿Qué es eso?, ¿a que se refería? -.

- Con gusto lo hago querida pero no se como puedo confiar, ¿no le están vigilando?, nadie me asegura que no esta sola, ¿sabe?, no podemos por ahí andar diciendo todo lo que sabemos a todo el que conocemos. Yo le admiro pero no le confió. –

En eso M solo pensó: ¿entonces para que carajos me marco? Maldita sea.

En su lugar dijo: De acuerdo, okey, entonces si no iba a decirme nada. ¿A que debo su llamada? -.

La señora trago saliva tan fuerte que se escucho en el móvil como si M estuviera ahí mismo con la anciana.

- Bueno, tiene razón, poco tiempo hay y pierdo mucho hablando cosas que no van. Escuche bien, yo no le diré directamente nada, pero un muchacho muy fiel a mí que fue expulsado de Maternal hace mucho ya, ese se lo dirá. Escuche bien la información, dígale que le mande yo y no dude en que le ayudara. – M rápido se fue a buscar algo para registrar los datos mientras con atención escuchaba a la anciana que ahora hablaba con más rapidezz.

- Le dicen Banny, pero se llama Tulio Assen , origen latino y muy pintoresco, con bonito acento, de piel aperladita así como los latinos están, no muy café, ni caucásico, así como son ellos. Le diría como encontrarlo pero no tiene mucha ciencia, usted búsquele en eso que llaman la red pero tenga cuidado no use su nombre ni diga mucho de usted. Dígale que yo le mande y quizá se porte bien con usted. Es un muchachito remilgoso, terco, desconfiado y muy descortés pero en un mundo como este no le culpo. Difícil de tratar y fácil de comprender, cuídelo bien. No lo olvide, Tulio Assen - .

- Muchas gracias señora, sí tengo dificultad para encontrarlo le llamare -.

- No hay de que, no creo que tardes mucho, dile que es de mi parte pero asegúrate que sea el verdadero Assen, cuidado debemos tener y mucha discreción con estas cosas. Que ninguno de sus amigos se enteren y si usted en realidad solo es una traidora confiare en que mi Assen lo distinga bien -.

- Pinta a ser un hombre inteligente ese tal Tulio -.

- Banny, todos le dicen Banny, su apellido es muy largo lo acortan a Banny, buenas noches. Muy tarde es y dormir tenemos que, ya sabe usted los peligros de dormir noche, muchas pesadillas después – la mujer colgó con prisa sin esperar que M dijera algo más. Luego la joven se acomodo en su cama y recito para si aquel nombre varias veces.

"Tulio Assen, Tulio Assen"


	6. Chapter 6

2069

VI

Al día siguiente luego del aburrido almuerzo con el alcalde de San Diego, M intento tener algún momento a solas para dar inicio a la búsqueda de aquel sujeto "Banny". La intriga por saber más sobre el lugar y a que se refería la señora Consta con que las políticas de MATERNAL eran "siniestras" suspendieron su intriga anterior, relacionada con la mujer que supuestamente era su madre.

T44 no dejaba de mirar de reojo a la joven, como su capitana y tutora no debía descuidarla en ningún momento. Observo que desde aquella firma de autógrafos el día anterior la chica se mostraba distante y vacío. Así que en cuanto pillo a la joven estando a solas fue a molestarle.

- Hola querida – saludo la capitana a la jovencita que maldijo entre dientes por la interrupción.

- Buenos días señorita T44 – susurro cerrando el portátil que apenas iba a encender.

- Creo que te fuiste muy rápido del almuerzo, hay muchas cosas allá afuera en California y es un bonito día. ¿Por qué te viniste a encerrar tan de prisa? -. Inquirió de una forma que irrito a la joven, esta carraspeo en voz baja, tomo aire y respondió:

- Bueno señora T44 parece que usted no me conoce. Sabes que no soy muy sociable y me viene igual salir o no de los hoteles, no es el primer año que hago esto de las brigadas y estoy segura que no será el último así que; ¿qué más da? -.

- Suena razonable sí – dijo no muy convencida, luego se dispuso a tomar asiento, M le dejo sentarse. No estaba en posición de ponerse grosera.

- Yo también pase por lo que pasaste, recuerdo cuando tenía tu edad y tenía que cantar esa canción que compuse, la que siempre das en las presentaciones, ¿sabes de cual hablo? – pregunto la mujer mostrándose muy nerviosa. M no supo cómo reaccionar, T44 jamás hablaba el tema referido a su estancia en Maternal mucho menos de aquella canción. Ser la primer niña que nunca fue adoptada y la primer en ser explotada debió ser algo duro, dificil y posiblemente insuperable. M se dedico a escuchar, solo asintió.

- Oh que tiempos aquellos, andar de aquí para allá promoviendo la protección sexual y el sexo seguro. ¡Una vez hasta me pidieron promover la homosexualidad! – M recordó los conductores de anoche y dio media sonrisa.

- No me mal entiendas, no me exalto por homofobia ni mucho menos, es sólo que pienso que ese tipo de cosas no deben promoverse. ¿no lo crees?, son las preferencias y sentimientos de uno, puedes promover que usen condón o tengan sexo hasta el matrimonio, ¿pero eso?, no me parece digno – comento.

- Ya lo creo – le respondió M.

T44 era una persona que solía confundir demasiado la joven. M no sabia si confiar o no en ella, pues así como era devota a Maternal también solía criticarlo. Difícil distinguir si era de las "suyas" o no.

Pero en qué momento, la capitana se mostraba vulnerable y comprensiva.

M se moría por contarle a alguien el asunto de su madre, no tenia algún amigo a quien comentárselo y necesitaba sacarse eso de la mente por unos segundos, quizá diciéndolo ayudaría.

La mujer volteo a verle sonriente y suspiro como recordando algo. M aprovecho para escupir aquello.

- Eh sabe capitana, le va a parecer loco pero ayer en la firma de autógrafos, creo que – sin darse cuenta comenzó a titubear, la capitana paro sus orejas atenta y abrió sus ojos como platos, al fin sabría porque M se comportaba tan extraña.

- Sí, dime – solicito con paciencia, a lo que M respondió soltando sus palabras con rapidez, chocando unas con las otras.

- Esqueayer ayerenlafirme…firma que diga, ehayeryoviamiMADRE. Eso me pareció – dijo tan pegado que la capitana a duras penas entendió.

- ¿Disculpa?, ¿tu que? - M tomo aire y se dispuso a contarlo más despacio.

- Dije que yo…eh…creo que ayer vi a mi madre, en la firma de autógrafos -. "Lo que me temía", pensó la capitana mientras le brindo una sonrisa nostálgica.

- Ya veo, por eso andas tan rara – comento ella. M no dijo más, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, se quedo congelada al darse cuenta.

- Escucha M te diré algo y espero no me lo tomes a mal. Todo es por tu bien – "oh no, sabia que no me creería", pensó M dejándole continuar.

- Como te dije, también tuve tu edad y me toco hacer esto de las brigadas. E igual que tú sentí eso, sólo que cuando tenía 16, creí haber visto a mi madre y no sólo una vez sino muchas veces, continúe viéndola de vez en cuando Soñaba con ella, que un día podría estar junto a ella, que me reclamaría, que al ser mayor la buscaría. Así fue. Cuando cumplí 19 años me encargue de buscar a aquella mujer que según yo era mi madre biológica. Pasé por muchas cosas difíciles, me suspendieron de la universidad y casi me llevan a un reclusorio por desafío de normas, los de más arriba de mi institución de Maternal fastidiados de mi terquedad, me llevaron con aquella mujer para que la conociera. La mujer declaro ante mí que ella había tenido a su hijo planeado, que solo había sido un varón, imposible que fuera mi madre. Cuando supe que aquella mujer que creía mi madre en realidad sólo era una señora más, se me rompió el corazón.

Sufrí tanto ese día y es de los días que jamás olvidare. Así que por favor, antes de que te involucres sácate esas ideas de la cabeza, no quiero que pases por lo que yo pase M porque de verdad fue muy doloroso, humillante y frustrante.

M no supo como responder a aquello. Las respuestas que tenían no eran las adecuadas, cualquier cosa que dijera terminaría en una agraviada discusión así que lo dejo pasar dándole la razón.

- Entiendo, bueno tratare de olvidar el rostro de esa señora – respondió triste. La capitana se le acerco poniéndose de pie, camino hacia ella y coloco una de sus manos en el hombro de la joven como muestra de apoyo. M medio sonrio.

- De acuerdo, cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca sólo búscame – añadió la mujer. Antes de que diera paso a marcharse M le llamó.

- ¡Sí!, er…de hecho sí hay algo que se me ofrece, más bien es una duda -.

- Adelante M -.

- ¿Iremos a Latinoamérica este año? -.

- Bueno cariño, Latinoamérica es parte de América ¿o no?, y ya que lo mencionas, no olvides dar un repaso a tus cursos de español - ordeno la capitana dando una sonrisa.

- Claro, justo eso haré ahora – mintió la joven abriendo de nuevo la portátil.

En cuanto la mujer se retiró, esta vez M se aseguro de colocar el candado y se dispuso a poner en el buscador "Tulio Assan", para su sorpresa no salió ningún resultado.

- ¿Qué demonios?, esa vieja me mintió…salvo lo este escribiendo mal – dijo para si misma, luego tecleo:

- Tulio Assan –.

- ERROR NOT FOUND RESULTS – respondió la pantalla.

- TULIO ASSAAN- escribió despacio.

- ERROR NOT FOUND RESULTS – nada, las páginas seguían sin darle algo.

- JULIO ASSAN – tecleo la chica deletreándolo.

- 450'009 resultados…. –

- No, pero el no era un Julio, ¡estoy segura que es TULIO! – grito a la maquina, entonces recordó el apodo del joven.

- BANNY – escribió ella. La primer página en salir un sitio con el mismo nombre apareció: The Banny's Daily report-

La realidad es una farsa y yo trato de demostrarla desde el 2060.

Debajo del título de la página y aquella leyenda la chica miro que aquel era un diario electrónico como cualquier otro. Sólo que este daba las noticias desde una perspectiva distinta e incluso daba noticias de sucesos que uno ni si quiera se imaginaban podía pasar en el mundo. Dio un "escaneo" a toda aquella página para saber algo sobre el autor pero no dio con nada. Miro desde la primer entrada hasta la última, nada le resolvía sus dudas, ni si quiera de donde era el tal Tulio. Frustrada se salió de aquel sitio e investigo en los otros resultados que el portátil había lanzado.

Todos eran un montón de escándalos referentes a la página, pero nada sobre su autor. Fue a la página 1…2….3….4…. en la página 9 se desespero.

- ¡NO HAY NADA! – luego, un logo color anaranjado con una cara sonriente y gafas para el sol llamo su atención.

- ¿Orange red? – leyó dudosa, no decía nada sobre el tal Banny o Tulio pero algo le dijo que debía entrar en aquel lugar. En cuanto dio click un anuncio de alarma apareció:

- EL CONTENIDO DE ESTE SITIO TIENE CONTENIDO PELIGROSO QUE PODRÍA DAÑAR SU APARATO. ¿Esta seguro de que quiere continuar? …. - M no le presto importancia, sin duda alguna presiono: ACEPTAR.

Y ahí estaba; un montón de post escritos por diferentes personas que confesaban algo. Había confesiones amorosas, de venganza, sexuales, criminales, y sobre el gobierno que eran contestadas por otros usuarios. Entre ese montón de Post aparecía el nombre de: TULIO BANNY, con la fotografía de un muchacho de unos 20 años con cabello café oscuro, ojos café claros, nariz alargada, "aperladita". El post que fue publicado hace 6 años era el siguiente:

TULIO-BANNY: Es bien sabido que el gobierno siempre quiere tenernos como súbditos en lugar de ciudadanos. En pleno siglo XXI parece que vamos de retroceso en lugar de avanzar. Todos son unos manipuladores bastante astutos que saben disfrazar las cosas atroces que hacen como cosas buenas. El mayor ejemplo de ello es MATERNAL. Recién fui expulsado de mi escuela de leyes por culpa de esos dictadores. Porque eso es lo que estamos viviendo amigo, una dictadura disfrazada de un gobierno capitalista que pinta ser centro-izquierda y equitativo. Al principio si sonaban onda todas esas ideas de que dejaran adoptar a los homosexuales y le quitaran sus niños a quienes de plano no estaban aptos para tenerlos, esterilizar a gente irresponsable y venderle anticonceptivos a menores de edad. Pero hay límites y ustedes lo saben pero les da miedo decirlo. Mira que a mi también me daba miedo pero con tanta porquería estoy hasta la madre y me puede mas el coraje que el miedo. Aprecio a todos esos que me han seguido y se han tomado la molestia de enviarme aportes para la página pero no es suficiente, espero que divulguen este mensaje junto con mi respuesta y me ayuden a hacer de "Banny Noticias" la página con más visitas diarias en América.

Saludos compartiré tu nota en mi sitio! De las mejores cosas que he leído amigo, ojalá me ayudes más con Banny Noticias porque vamos de subida ¡si señor! Jaja.

En respuesta a Tulio—

JJDominarnosJamas

¡Gracias Tulio, también soy súper fan de tu sitio y claro que te ayudo a divulgar el mensaje! Un halago que me publiques, Jaja, suerte con tu búsqueda de aliados y recuerda amigo: Podrán ser nuestros reyes pero nunca serán nuestros dueños.

En cuanto M leyó aquello supo que esas personas eran dignas de su confianza. Pero seguía sin poder encontrar un contacto. Entro al perfil de Tulio, quien había dejado su última publicación hace ya casi 3 años.

TULIO-BANNY

Le aviso que nos cerraron el sitio, pero no se preocupen, ya volvimos XD

A nosotros nadie nos quita. El nuevo sitio es acá- para que lo pasen a todos sus amigos, desgraciadamente muchas noticias no pudimos rescatarlas, pero estamos en eso. De todos modos no vamos a detenernos. ¡Gracias!

En aquel perfil se podía dejar mensaje al tal Banny y respuestas a sus publicaciones. La respuesta más reciente fue de hace un año, al último post:

ALEJOKingOfWr : Tulio tu sitio es lo más. Me metí hoy y alcanzaron las 200'000 visitas en un día por la nota de los estudiantes. Mañana no olvides ir a ya sabes donde con ya sabes quien vestido ya sabes como. Estarán ahí los de siempre menos uno y mas.

M no estaba muy segura si contactar por aquel medio al tal Tulio, después de todo se había mostrado inactivo ya mucho tiempo. Pero como no había encontrado ningún otro contacto se arriesgo:

Señor "Banny", o Tulio Assan que es nombre (creo), mi nombre es M210 tengo 18 años y por mi nombre seguro es obvio que soy una de las niñas criadas en Maternal que no han sido adoptadas. Seguramente ha escuchado de mi o quizá no. Soy la aclamada "hija de todos e hija de nadie" y quiero que sepa que estoy con usted. Me gustaría poder tener un encuentro algún día y hablarle. Quiero que sepa que estoy a su disposición y quiero ayudarle. Pero sobre todo quiero saber algunas cosas más de MATERNAL. Espero me responda, y para demostrarle que puede confiar en mi déjeme decirle que me envió la señora Constani Davalo.

Por favor responde

Suplico la muchacha frente al computador. A los cinco minutos sintió que su corazón se acelero, el hombre le había respondido.


	7. Chapter 7

**2069 **

**VII**

_Por favor responde _

_Suplico la muchacha frente al computador. A los cinco minutos sintió que su corazón se acelero, el hombre le había respondido. _

En respuesta a Hijadenadie

TULIO-BANNY: ¡Pero que sorpresa! , la aclamada hija de todos e hija de nadie. Pero claro que sé quien es usted. Tengo entendido que se encuentra en las brigadas de promoción. Mañana en el aeropuerto Internacional de la ciudad de México le veré, creo que su vuelo esta a eso de las 10 de la mañana. Ahí le veré y tendrá solo 5 minutos para hablar conmigo, asegúrese de estar sola y cuando me vea no me salude ni me hable. Yo me acercare a usted colocándome a sus espaldas, solo así hablaremos. 5 MINUTOS señorita. No más no menos.

M tuvo que contener su emoción mientras leía la respuesta. En cuanto termino de leer su emoción pasó a un asombro. El hombre le sorprendió al saber el itinerario de la joven, itinerario que ni si quiera ella sabía. Nunca le informaban a que otro lugar iría sino hasta unas horas antes del viaje. "Por eso la capitana me encargo estudiar español", pensó M. Rápido se puso a estudiar para poder aprovechar esos cinco minutos al máximo. M se sentía reconfortada, al fin encontraría a alguien como ella de acuerdo a sus ideas, no como la capitana T44 quien un día parecía estar de su lado y al otro era una MATERNAL extremista.

Dicho y hecho, ese mismo día durante la merienda M fue notificada de que mañana partirían a México, el avión llegaría allá a eso de las 10 am. M se quedó boquiabierta.

Cuando arribaron al aeropuerto M se separo del grupo poniendo como excusa a su estomago.

- Tengo muchísimas ganas de un dulce, no tardo los veo afuera – le dijo a sus guardias en camino a la dulcería del aeropuerto.

- Pero M no puedes ir sola, ¿y si te reconocen tus fans? – dijo la capitana T44.

- Ando disfrazada, más me van a reconocer si voy con esos gorilas caminando de mi lado – dijo señalando al par de guardias como de 2 metros de altura, fuertes y vestidos con un uniforme que llevaba el logo de MATERNAL.

- Uhm, supongo, bien ve pero mucho cuidado – M escucho aquello y salió corriendo a la dulcería, en cuanto la vio alejarse la teniente desconfiaba. Se dispuso a seguirla.

M sólo tenía una oportunidad, no tenía idea de cual era el tal Banny, ¿Cómo luciría en persona?, ¿Qué edad tendría?, ¿en serio podía confiar en el?, sus preguntas se detuvieron en su mente al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas.

- Sólo 5 minutos, espero que este sola aunque no dudo que la estén siguiendo. ¿Qué dudas tiene? – M no pudo mirar hacia atrás aunque se moría de ganas de ver aquel rostro de frente. La voz sonaba como la de un joven adulto.

- ¿Qué es el "lugar"?, aquel que todos conocen y todos temen – dijo ella. El hombre sonrio.

- Aquel lugar es el lugar en dónde mandan a las personas como nosotros. Los curiosos que cuestionamos el sistema -. M se imaginaba aquello, pero necesitaba saber tal cual como era ese "lugar".

- Sí, imagino que sí pero, ¿qué es? , ¿una prisión? -.

- Depende, es diferente para cada activista. Puede ser una prisión, un manicomio o un calabozo. A veces sólo son trabajos forzados y en otras un disparo en la cabeza – comento con un tono irónico que aterro a la chica - ¿algo más? -.

- La señora Consta me dijo que en Maternal eran más siniestros de lo que parecen y en su página leí muchos comentarios al respecto, algo sobre las políticas de "amarre de personas". – el hombre dio una ojeada a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie peligroso estaba cerca.

- Tiene razón, si quitarle los bebes a las personas sin su consentimiento y forzarlos a esterilizarse no te parece lo suficiente siniestro esta en lo cierto. Hay cosas todavía peores señorita M, esos sujetos de Maternal junto con el gobierno quieren tenernos vigilados para controlarnos. Le diré con gusto más cosas, incluso hasta puedo averiguar el paradero de su madre. – M sintió un vuelco en su corazón y sus ojos brillaron. Quiso voltearse, pero el hombre lo impidió apretándole la mano – no se mueva, tendrá todo esto con una condición, vaya a mi departamento a eso de las dos de la mañana, finja que es una prostituta, le enviaré como llegar por Orange red. Hasta luego – M no tuvo chance de decir ni las gracias, cuando menos se dio cuenta el hombre se alejo a zancadas.

Al llegar al hotel M no dio importancia al almuerzo, se encamino a buscar a uno de los superiores del instituto para formar una petición de "estancia extra por celebridad". Luego fue a su suit para comunicarse con el hombre tan misterioso. T desde lejos notaba cada movimiento con sospecha, irrumpió en el cuarto de la joven antes de que esta abriera el Orange.

- M querida – dijo ella, asustando a la chica que se giro de un movimiento.

- Oh, buenas tardes capitana – dijo poniéndose de pie - ¿qué ocurre? -.

- Noté que solicitaste estancia extra para conocer a una celebridad, ¿qué paso con eso de que habría muchas brigadas por delante? -.

- Uhm bueno, es que no es una celebridad cualquiera el es un chico que sólo es popular en la red. Pero no es un actor o un cantante, un viejo amigo mío – comento con naturalidad.

- Uhm, sí imagino que sí. Pero me gustaría saber más detalles. Como tu tutora me corresponde vigilarte y quiero que sepas que es por tu bien no para "controlarte" como creen algunos – comento haciendo referencia a las palabras del muchacho. M fingió demencia y continúo actuando como si nada.

- Ah bien en ese caso debes saberlo. Es un antiguo amigo mío con el que solo hablo a través de la red, muy guapo y amable. También estuvo en Maternal hasta grande como yo, nada de que asustarse -.

- Mmm ya veo, y de pura casualidad ¿no se llama Tulio Assan? – M trago saliva tan fuerte que fue lo único que se escucho durante ese silencio incomodo. A lo que la capitana prosiguió – sí M así es. Escuché tu conversación con ese hombre, lo mejor será que te olvides de todo esto. ¿Tienes idea de con quien te estas involucrando? -.

- ¿Me estabas espiando? – pregunto indignada.

- NO, te estaba vigilando. Para protegerte no para controlarte. M debes tener cuidado, yo dejare pasar tu contacto con ese joven, pero si alguien más se entera de que andas por malos pasos podrías ir a prisión -.

- ¿Malos pasos?, ¿de que carajo hablas!, Tulio es un buen hombre, Honesto e inteligente -.

- ¿Si quiera sabes quien es?, es un terrorista, un rebelde activista que se la vive quejándose del sistema. Nada mal para un abogado frustrado - .

- Sí se quien es y se con lo que estoy tratando por eso mismo voy a seguir buscándolo. El es el único que piensa como yo. ¡Así que deja de espiarme! – dijo elevando su voz indignada.

- M se razonable. Seguro ya lo buscaste en la red y viste todo sobre él. ¿No te quedo claro que es un criminal?, no te mezcles con esa gente M, solo quieren tu mal, el mal para todos nosotros -.

- NO. Tu y todos los miembros de esta organización que se la pasan explotando mis sentimientos son los que están mal, tu estas cegada por tantos años que llevas en MATERNAL pero yo aun puedo salvarme, no quiero ser parte de esto. ¡NO QUIERO SER COMO TU! – la capitana se hecho hacia atrás mostrando haberse sentido ofendida.

- Ya veo, sé por donde va todo esto. Has cambiado desde que crees haber visto a tu madre y quieres buscarla. Ese tipo Tulio no va a ayudarte, solo va a utilizarte, va a explotarte así como nosotros lo hacemos. Yo sé lo que te digo M -.

- ¿Por qué?, ¿a caso ya trataste con él? – pregunto a gritos arqueando sus cejas. La capitana asintió, aquello asombro a la joven y la puso en duda.

- Aunque no me creas, lo he tratado. Ese hombre es tan sólo 4 años más joven que yo, ¿crees que no tengo idea de quien es? , ¡claro que la tengo! Y si te digo que no te conviene juntarte con él por algo es. Pero adelante, haz lo que se te de la gana cariño, después de todo eres una mujer adulta. Sólo ten en claro una cosa M, si la policía te atrapa o alguien más se entera de tu relación con este sujeto yo no voy a dar la cara por ti. Mucha suerte en tu encuentro fingiendo ser una prostituta, seguro no se te va a complicar – concluyo ofendida retirándose del cuarto azotando la puerta. M se tenía ahora más preguntas que hacerle al tal Tulio.

**Chicos creo que voy a estar actualizando en fan-fiction cada sábado y en caso que me retrase máximo cada diez días. Y en Facebook será cada viernes para que estén al tanto. Mientras pueden leer otras cosas que tengo por ahí o no sé yo. Jaja **

**Gracias por su comprensión =) **

**No olviden seguirme en twitter, es valido meterme presión, darme ideas, sugerencias, quejas, etc. Y otra cosa, una disculpa por los errores. Este relato no esta tallerado y por falta de tiempo no lo revisó como se debe. Sí ustedes vieron errores por favor háganlo saber comentando. Gracias =)**

** /AEDsherly**


	8. Chapter 8

2069

VIII

M se sintió aliviada a pesar de haber tenido aquella disputa con la capitana T44. Lo que le hizo sentir tan tranquila fue que pese a sus amenazas, la capitana no dijo nada sobre delatar a la joven o algo por el estilo. Como si en el fondo la capitana si quisiera que se diera aquel encuentro. Ya fuera para bien o para mal las razones de la capitana para no impedir aquello, M decidió aprovechar que la capitana no abriría su bocota.

Siguió las instrucciones del hombre al pie de la letra. No le daba buena espina eso de tener que encontrárselo tan noche ni mucho menos tener que pasar por una cuadra clandestina de sexoservidoras. Sí M era atrapada su vida podría correr peligro.

La prostitución siempre había sido considerado algo ilegal, pero desde el descontrol de población, este tipo de servicios no ameritaban únicamente la cárcel, podían extenderse a cadena perpetua o incluso pena de muerte ya que el sexo inseguro era considerado como "poner en peligro el bienestar de la población", no por las enfermedades o denigración a los individuos prostituidos. Sino por el riesgo de que se den embarazos no planeados.

Cuando M entro en aquel barrio sintió que entraba a un mundo nuevo que jamás se había imaginado. Sabía que el exceso de habitantes dejaba en marginación a muchas personas, que vivían apretados y que no todos podían contar con todos los servicios públicos para su desarrollo. Pero nunca al nivel que presencio aquella noche.

Miro que las personas no tenían departamentos, de hecho había departamentos en los departamentos. Para cada persona sólo había un pequeño cuarto del tamaño de un closet.

¡Así de diminuto!, estos cuartos solo se componían de una cama que estaba detrás de la puerta que contaba con un mecanismo para permitir a las personas dormir de pie, un espejo, un grifo que sólo dejaba salir agua cada cierta cantidad de horas, y cinco ganchos de ropa para colgar sus cambios.

No había un lugar para bañarse más que unas regaderas comunales una en cada departamento. No tenían televisión, servicio de electricidad (salvo la luz mercurial), ni refrigeradores para almacenar sus alimentos. Pero todos tenían móviles, era a través de sus móviles que podían saber del mundo exterior. Respecto a la comida, si querían alimentarse debían ir a comer en algún establecimiento. Noto que muchas personas no tenían otra opción más que esperar que los establecimientos cerraran para entrar por las noches y comer sin pagar.

En su camino al lugar de reunión, M también se percató de la discriminación y estigma que se tenía a las personas heterosexuales. Las personas hacían gestos de mal gusto cada que veían a un hombre con una mujer abrazándose, besándose o tomándose de la mano. Y los más pequeños usaban como "insulto" la palabra Buga, a lo que los chicos respondían:

- No soy Buga, Buga tu papá que te procreo - supuestamente eso también era una ofensa entre los pequeños.

Por último M se dio cuenta de algo que MATERNAL mantenía en secreto. Aquel barrio no correspondía a gente de la clase más baja. Eran personas entre clase media y clase media baja, y aun así parecían vivir en la miseria. Se dio cuenta de aquello cuando vio que en su mayoría eran personas alfabetos que sí habían concluido con sus estudios pero las pocas oportunidades laborales les dejaron en aquella situación. Ahora M tenía más preguntas para el joven activista Tulio alias Banny.

Se detuvo frente al edificio que Tulio le había indicado. El edificio de departamentos dónde se encontraba el de Tulio era llamado: El real camino. Se encontraba retirado de los primeros departamentos que lucían hechos un desastre y consistían en un solo cuarto. Estos parecían más amplios y "decentes", pero no dejaba de haber prostitutas rondando a escondidas por la zona.

Toco el timbre del piso 9, de inmediato salieron las opciones de una nueva lista de timbres. Eran los departamentos del 90 al 100. Tocó el del número 97, luego la voz del hombre atendió:

- ¿Santo y seña? -.

- Traigo el paquete que encargo esta mañana señor, no sé de qué me habla – dijo la chica actuando con naturalidad.

- Ah sí, pase usted – respondió este y M entro al edificio que en la mera entrada sólo tenía dos escaleras de cada lado y dos elevadores.

Cuando subió, una hilera de puertas era lo único que relucía. M no podía creer que mientras ella disfrutaba de un cuarto decorado y amplio, los demás apenas y tenían un espacio para dormir.

En estos departamentos las camas no estaban en la puerta, estaban extendidas y podían dormir como se debe. Una cama, una lámpara, un mini-bar, un microondas y una ducha estaban en ese mismo pequeño cuarto. Pero al igual que los grifos de los departamentos anteriores, en este lugar el servicio de agua también era restringido. También sólo había un solo excusado que se encontraba al final del pasillo.

El hombre saludo de mano a la muchacha y le invito a tomar asiento en la orilla de su cama. – Perdón por el desorden, apenas tengo tiempo – dijo con sarcasmo, haciendo alusión a aquel cuarto que era recamara, cocina y baño al mismo tiempo. M fingió una risa.

- Yo jamás me imagine que las personas tenían que vivir de esta manera. Sabía de la sobrepoblación pero, creí que con tantas campañas, políticas y medidas de MATERNAL las cosas habían mejorado, más bien parece que empeoraron – comento con gran preocupación. Tulio sonrió a la joven que le causó gran ternura con su comentario.

- Eres muy joven M. No estas adentrada en el mundo real mucho menos en la política. Por eso me llamaste la atención y accedí a responder tu mensaje. Porque a pesar de no tener ni idea de todo lo que ocurre haya afuera, no estás de acuerdo con los ideales de la institución que te da de comer y tantos lujos te provee -.

- Bueno señor es que tengo un sexto sentido, además. Pueden darme todos los lujos posibles pero eso nunca eliminara el hecho de que me arrebataron de los brazos de mi madre -.

- ¡Eso!, eso también me atrapo de ti M. Te importa tanto eso de conocer a tus padres más que cualquier otro chico custodiado por Maternal, no obstante. ¿Tienes ideas de cuantas personas desearían estar en tu lugar?, muchos viven con sus padres biológicos desde su nacimiento pero, ¿Qué clase de vida tienen?, una mierda si lo comparas con los cuidados que MATERNAL ofrece a sus usuarios -.

- Así parece señor, pero eso es porque no conozco esa vida. Mientras esas personas envidian mi vida de lujo sin padres, yo envidio su vida miserable pero al menos a lado de sus padres -.

- Por favor solo dime Tulio y sí M lo sé. Tienes un corazón noble y un gran poder sobre las masas, de ahí va mi interés y las propuestas que te tengo a cambio de ayudarte a encontrar a tu madre - dijo sonriendo victorioso.

- ¡Espere!, antes de aceptar cualquier intercambio. Quiero que resuelva mis dudas, dijo que me resolvería mis preguntas a cambio de acceder. Primero cuénteme todo lo que quiero saber y accederé a todas sus peticiones – le dijo ella. Tulio se puso serio y la miro pensativo.

- Te gusta correr riesgos. ¿No quieres primero escuchar para qué te ocupo? – la chica negó con su cabeza. La verdad era que en el fondo ya tenía una idea.

- Bueno supongo que tenemos tiempo, ¿qué quieres saber? -.

- En primer lugar; ¿cómo es posible que existan tantas personas viviendo en estas condiciones? , segundo ¿Cuáles son las políticas siniestras que oculta Maternal?, tercero ¿qué es eso del LUGAR?, ¿usted ha ido?, ¿Cómo inicio a ser un activista?, cuénteme, ¿Cómo está eso que lo expulsaron de leyes?, ¿Cómo Maternal controla a las personas?, por ultimo… ¿cómo piensa encontrar a mi Madre? - pregunto en un tono firme que inspiro más al hombre. Este suspiro y volvió a sonreírle.

- Oh señorita M, ¿de verdad quiere salir de la caverna? – la chica asintió, el hombre dio una risa irónica para sí – de acuerdo entonces escúcheme con atención. Esta es una historia un poco larga y odio repetir las cosas – el hombre sacó de su saco una pequeña cantinflera que posiblemente contenía vodka, debido al aroma fuerte a alcohol. Dio un trago y dio paso a contar su historia.

- Todo inicio con la crisis económica del 2029 …-

**Creo que saldrán unos 16 capítulos. Así que técnicamente falta la mitad. Pero descuiden, con estos sé que tendrán para rato. Publicare el resto cuando tenga ya otros 3 avanzados como mínimo, para ir un paso adelante. Les deje este porque me dijeron que el otro fue muy corto.**

**Sé que dije que lo tendría listo para el 25 pero lo que inicio como un relato sencillo pinta a ser ahora una novela corta. Espero lo disfruten y aprecien mis esfuerzos. **

**Una disculpa por la mala edición, los errores de dedo y de redacción. La falta de tiempo no me permite hace mucho. **

**=) - Síganme en Twitter AEDsherly. **


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

- Todo inicio con la crisis económica del 2029 – sentenció tal cual cuenta cuentos. M apoyo su cabeza en las palmas de sus manos y sus ojos miraron con un brillo de ilusión al hombre de barba mal rasurada y aspecto desaliñado. Demacrado lucía bien, ¿cómo luciría arreglado? Pensó entonces la joven. Este tosió para aclarar su garganta y continuo:

Ya había estimados de como estaríamos de sobrepoblados en un futuro. Cosas como esas no tienen marcha atrás, es como cuando vas manejado un automóvil a toda velocidad y decides frenar, ¿no se detiene de pronto cierto? Continúa el camino hasta que las llantas rechinan. Algo así es la sobrepoblación, no es algo que tenga una solución inmediata. El gobierno se engancho de este problema para crear una ciega ilusión en el pueblo.

Así las naciones comenzaron a implementar estas medidas como señuelo. Primero iniciarían legalizando el matrimonio homosexual y la adopción para homosexuales. ¿Suena a progreso cierto?, lo es. No niego que funciono y admito que es lo único bueno de todo este asunto, pero hay algo oculto M.

La maraña oculta en todo esto es que cómo el mundo vivía medianamente en "paz". Para recuperarse de las crisis ¿qué hacen los ejes de poder?, ¡inventar guerras! Necesitaban crear una guerra, ya fuera civil o entre naciones.

Es aquí donde entra MATERNAL. Los ideales de Maternal se van esparciendo a inicios de los años 30's, como no muchos estarían de acuerdo a la primera eso ocasionaría conflictos que es equivalente a guerra. Le vendían a las personas una idea de que la sobrepoblación terminaría si hacíamos caso a lo que nos decían, no muchos creían en esas palabras, de ahí se dieron las revoluciones. Como sabes MATERNAL es mundial así que ponte a pensar en esto: ¿Cuánta gente no habrá muerto y cuanta guerra no se hizo antes de establecerse MATERNAL como lo conocemos ahora?

El gobierno creo un teatro. Todos los partidos estaban de acuerdo y todos a nuestras espaldas se burlaban. Tanto la derecha como la izquierda se hacían los enemigos. Diciendo SI por un lado y NO por el otro. Pero nunca dejaron de tener una alianza. ¿Sabes que pasaba con los partidarios realmente honestos? Eran fusilados, desaparecidos, difamados.

Con las ventas de armas, las bajas dadas debido a las revoluciones y las enfermedades que de paso nos lanzaron mientras estábamos muy ocupados luchando por la "justicia" como para notarlas. Los poderosos se recuperaron de su crisis y convencieron al mundo entero de adoptar una misma filosofía de población: MATERNAL.

¿Pero sabe algo?, ahí no termina la cosa señorita M. Muchos creen que Maternal solo es el encargado de "controlar" el bienestar de la población, es el nombre bonito que se le da a la Dictadura.

¿Sabe usted qué es en realidad Maternal?, no es sólo una institución que brinda un "servicio a la comunidad". Es una organización que implementa leyes, políticas, normas, estatutos. Y hasta maneja la comunicación, usted misma lo ve con las brigadas que debe hacer cada año por televisión y por la red.

MATERNAL está regido por una mesa redonda con los hombres más ricos y poderosos del mundo. Cada uno de ellos más ambicioso y corrupto que el anterior. Hombres ignorantes que gozan de vernos a su nivel de estupidez. Por eso en cuanto ven a una mente "iluminada", la declaran enemiga de la nación. Es ahí cuando los mandan al "LUGAR", una especie de manicomio dónde se ocupan de cambiarte el pensamiento, a veces es sólo la prisión, y si eres muy peligroso: te matan. Después de todo entre menos personas mejor para ellos.

Y dejen recomendarle algo, póngase a leer los programas que rigen las actividades referidas en el ámbito de educación, salud y laboral. Ahí se dará cuenta de que tan desfavorecidos estamos realmente. Usted no lo sabe porque ha tenido una vida de "Lujos" ahí en su instituto de Maternal, pero, ¿sabe que pasa allá afuera? Esta noche lo vio y eso es solo una pizca.

Se ha creado más injusticia de la que se pretende eliminar. Pero usted no se salva, a usted también la han estado manipulando todos estos años, sino como explica el hecho de que todos sus compañeros en MATERNAL son cada vez más indiferentes con el tema de conocer a sus padres. No obstante, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta? - La chica asintió.

- ¿A qué se quiere dedicar?, ¿qué estudia o hará de su vida cuando estas brigadas terminen? -. M no comprendió a que venía el caso aquella pregunta. Sintió que su estómago había una revuelta de mariposas, tenía sentimientos encontrados con la institución que le había dado de comer todos estos años.

Sabía que MATERNAL no era perfecto, sabía que las políticas no eran del todo justas. Pero cuando escucho aquello; que derecha e izquierda se unieron para ocasionar todo eso, las guerras y enfermedades ficticias, entre otras atrocidades que su mente rápidamente imagino, no supo que pensar. Sentía que era demasiada información para ella lanzada de golpe. Tal vez después de todo no estaba lista para escuchar aquello. Trago saliva conmocionado y se quedó pensando.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto el hombre que estaba divertido con la expresión de M.

- Pues tengo trabajo asegurado en MATERNAL lo mismo mis estudios. Estoy estudiando Políticas Ambientales, y MATERNAL me ofrece un puesto generando campañas cada año además de al terminar mi carrera ser directora general del departamento de desperdicios comunitarios… por la ecología – dijo dudosa. Esa carrera siempre le había llamado la atención pero en cuanto dijo todo ese argumento sintió como si esas no fueran sus palabras. El hombre se le acercó y le tomo el hombro.

- ¿En serio?, ¿estas segura de que te que la ecología es tu vocación? – inquirió arqueándole las cejas. M no se dio cuenta del momento en que negó su cabeza.

- A veces no nos damos cuenta. MATERNAL es quien quiere eso para ti M. Pero tú no quieres eso – M se quedó pensando seriamente las cosas.

- Bueno, yo si quería pero con tantas cosas que sé ahora, creo que hay asuntos que atender. Quiero ayudar al mundo. Antes de saber de todo esto creí que solo la contaminación era un problema grave que atender – el sujeto asintió lentamente cuando la escucho.

- Sí, pase por algo similar señorita. Pero lo mío iba referido en las leyes. Yo quería ser Abogado familiar cuando estaba en MATERNAL. Pero de poco a poco me puse a pensar por mi cuenta, y aun así quise seguir en eso de la ley pero para cambiar las políticas de MATERNAL no para continuarlas siendo uno de esos abogados que corroboran que se le quiten los hijos a las personas. Quise ser legista para cambiar el sistema, fue ahí cuando me expulsaron de la Universidad

Fui acusado de demencia y atentar contra la moral. Para evitar la ejecución accedí a que se me internara en un tratamiento especial que "cambiaria mi percepción" para convertirme en una "persona recta". Me torturaron, me lavaron el cerebro y arruinaron mi gusto por la música clásica. Pero nunca deje de desistir, fingí estar aliviado y en cuanto pude me escape y cree la página de BANNY. Ahora estoy aquí charlando con usted con la esperanza de que sea mi nueva vocera – la joven seguía asimilando toda la información nueva, se mordió sus uñas con fuerza, al grado de sacarse sangre pero no soltó ningún quejido de dolor. En su lugar volteo a ver a Tulio a los ojos.

- Está diciendo, ¿Qué mi vida es una mentira? -.

Tulio negó su cabeza despacio y quito su mano del hombro de la joven de nuevo.

- No M, sólo que hay cosas que no sabías. Uno no nace sabiendo y descuida que no eres la única por eso te necesito. Con tu ayuda podremos cambiar las cosas, la gente podrá volver a sus vidas como antes. Habrá libertad, equidad, justicia, trabajaran en donde quieran y recibirán los salarios que merecen, podrán tener hijos sí así lo desean. Sé que te dije que la sobrepoblación no se combatía pero lo ha hecho en cierto modo, ¿sabes la verdadera razón de que vivamos en la miseria? – la muchacha tengo su cabeza con miedo, no sabía si estaba preparada para escuchar otro dato impactante.

- Porque no tenemos dinero M. Mientras usted disfruta de esos lujos y los diputados, senadores y gobernados se revuelcan en mares de dinero. Las personas allá afuera apenas y tienen dinero para rentar una habitación como esta. No obstante, ¿conoce el sistema bajo el que vivimos no es así?, lo llaman "repartición de tareas". Una política laboral que sólo permite tener cierta cantidad de empleados en una empresa, cierto numero de empresas en un lugar, y cierta cantidad de profesiones disponibles en cada región. Es por eso que usted fue "manipulada" para dedicarse a la ecología. Porque la zona donde vive requiere Ecologistas. Hay ciudades en las que sólo viven personas que se dedican a sacar el algodón de las plantas, no los dejan aspirar a más. Viven engañados creyendo que esa es su vocación cuando la realidad es que no los dejan dedicarse a lo que ellos en verdad quieren. Las personas ya no piensan por si mismas, piensan lo que la comunicación les rija – .

La joven miro a su alrededor el deteriorado departamento, cerro sus ojos y mentalizo lo que había visto. En efecto, quizá no vivían en esas condiciones por falta de espacios sino por falta de dinero. La prueba estaba es que mientras ella era tratada como una reina, 10 chicos que vivían con sus padres debían esperar a que un local de comida cerrara para ir a comer algo.

- ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer? – dijo abriendo sus ojos de nuevo en un tono de determinación que hizo sonreír a Tulio Assan.

**Hasta ahora sólo llevo 11 capítulos, así que me daré prisa hoy para poderles subir otro el sábado. Sino tendrán que esperar jaja, me gusta tener de delantera otros 3, para que no se vaya acumulando todo. Porque luego los dejo peor de picados!**

**Gracias por leer y recuerden que si vieron errores pueden decirme con confianza, así para cuando lo suba a facebook se verá mejor. **

**¡Saludos!**


	10. Chapter 10

X

M regresó al hotel por la mañana. Si llegaba de madrugada las cosas se mostrarían sospechosas para el resto. La cuartada que la chica utilizo para poder justificar su escapada durante la noche en caso de ser descubierta fue un simple encuentro sexual, que igual causaría polémica pero al menos no daría paso a ser investigado más a fondo. Entro a cuclillas al piso del hotel, antes de entrar a su cuarto se encontró en el pasillo a una capitana T44 mirándola con reproche.

- ¿Qué tal te fue en tu cita? – pregunto, M no se molestó en responder.

- ¡Oye!, ¡no me ignores cuando te estoy hablando! – M decidió voltear y acercársele hasta estar frente contra frente.

- Tengo una duda, ¿por qué me dejaste ir? , ¿No estarás de nuestro lado también cierto? – pregunto con una sonrisa pícara, la capitana le miro extrañada.

- ¿Qué? , ¿De qué carajo hablas? -.

- Hablo de que pudiste haberme delatado. Ese tal Assan es de los más buscados, pudiste atraparnos. No lo hiciste, ¿por qué? – insistió. M sabía que no debía jugar con el fuego de esa forma pero no le importó. Después de charlar con Tulio su confianza en la capitana T44 había vuelto.

"Tu colega la capitana T44 fue compañera mía, le prometí encontrar a su madre también… ¿sabes algo?, la encontré. Pero la fusilaron. Jamás me perdonare eso-.

- ¿Por qué me dices todo eso Tulio? -.

- Es justo que sepas a lo que te estas arriesgando. La capitana T44 estuvo con nosotros con tal de encontrar a su madre. Cuando nos atraparon la primera vez, raptaron a la señora antes de que T44 pudiera contactarla y la asesinaron. Desde entonces ella ya no quiere ser partícipe de esto M. Espero no seas igual. Quiero que sepas que puede correr sangre muy valiosa, ¿aun estas dispuesta a entrar en esto? -.

- Señor Assan, estoy dispuesta hasta de dar mi vida -.

- Eso mismo dijo T hace años… -"

- No te sientas especial cariño. La razón por la que nos los delate es porque a diferencia tuya yo no soy una soplona ni una traidora. Lo que hagas con ese hombre es asunto tuyo, no mío – respondió a secas, dando un leve empujón a la chica para hacerla a un lado.

- Ahora mejor vete alistando, partimos al norte al medio día y mañana iremos a Canadá - añadió dándole la espalda, yéndose a zancadas. M miro como se retiraba. Se volvió a confundir. ¿De qué lado está realmente T44?

Viajaron al norte de México, el español en el norte era más fácil de comprender pues la mayoría de sus habitantes eran dados a utilizar anglicismos para comunicarse. Por el día M dio más firmas de autógrafos, paseos levantando carteles, visitando escuelas y hospitales. A las siete se trasladó a un set de filmación ubicado en el centro de la ciudad de Monterrey para un programa que tenía cobertura hasta EEUU. Un show de una hora que comprendía sólo noticias referidas al espectáculo contaba con tres invitados especiales cada semana entre ellos la hija de todos e hija de nadie.

Antes de terminar el show M pasó al escenario a cantar el popular Jingle de MATERNAL "¿Eres tú mi padre o mi madre?". Al término la chica miro como todos aplaudían y gritaban con euforia, algunos espectadores se le salían las lágrimas. Entonces los tres segundos que tardo en retomar aire para iniciar su discurso se le hicieron eternos. Recordó las palabras que Tulio le había dicho en la madrugada.

"Cuando termines la canción y te toque dar el discurso de promoción de planificación familiar, dirás el discurso que te he preparado…"

El discurso fue el siguiente:

- Gracias, muchas gracias ciudad de Monterrey – dijo ella. Más aplausos y gritos. M pidió silencio con su mano – Gracias, les pediré guarden silencio y me den unos minutos de su tiempo – la masa obedeció. Los miembros de Maternal que estaban tras bambalinas sonreían gustosos esperando el discurso que ellos le preparaban a la joven. No contaban con que diría algo por completo distinto:

¿Es conmovedor no? – Pregunto con ironía – pero, ¿en serio entienden el concepto de la letra?, sé que muchos no. Pero descuiden, les voy a explicar – la chica se sentó en uno de los escaloncitos del escenario, dejando a los otros invitados y a sus dirigentes azorados.

No se trata de que no sepa quiénes son mis padres. Es cierto, es triste que no los conozca y quisiera saber cómo son. Al menos saber cuál es su nombre. Pero va más allá de eso. Es sobre la libertad.

¿Qué clase de país puede considerarse vivir en libertad si le quitan sus hijos a los ciudadanos?, no esperen, ¿Qué clase de país puede considerarse equitativo y desarrollado si muchos vivimos en miseria?, esto no es sobrepoblación amigos míos. ¡Es una dictadura! – grito con fuerza y furia sacando una expresión de "ohhh" de toda la audiencia.

- Eso no es lo que preparamos – comento uno de los guardias de Maternal que iba a entrometerse. Una mano firme le detuvo.

- Espere, déjela continuar, veamos a donde nos quiere llevar – ordeno la capitana T44.

-Mis jefes me piden que en estos discursos les diga que se cuiden a la hora de tener relaciones porque luego los niños no planeados son costos elevados para el gobierno. Nótese que es lo que les importa en verdad. No les interesa que ese niño no planeado le vaya a tocar vivir en la inmundicia, ¡no señor!, lo que les preocupa a mis jefes de MATERNAL es quedarse sin dinero para gastar. Entonces yo les digo: bueno si tanto les importa eso: ¿no sería más fácil dejar que las personas tengan a sus hijos y se las arreglen como puedan?, y siempre es la misma respuesta: es que así es la ley.

¿No creen que sea una respuesta muy simple que no dice nada? - para su asombro el público soltó al unísono: SIIIIII

-Exacto. ¿Quieren saber la verdadera razón?, la verdadera razón de que prefieran quitarle sus hijos a la gente que no los "planea" es poder tenernos controlados. Nos dicen que pensar, que decir, que hacer, como actuar. ¿Ustedes sabían que en cuanto una mujer queda embarazada el gobierno comienza a planificar la vida del individuo?, no le preguntan a uno que quiere hacer de su vida, cuáles son sus gustos o de que quiere trabajar. Ellos solamente te asignan un plan de vida a su conveniencia. Te educan para que seas jardinero, comerciante, pintor, ingeniero etc. ¡Lo que ellos se les ofrezcan!, no nos preparan para pensar, para vivir o razonar sobre lo que es bueno y lo que es malo. Desde que estamos en el vientre de nuestras madres deciden que será de nosotros el resto de nuestros días nos guste o no. ¿Eso es libertad? , ¿Qué paso con la búsqueda de igualdad?

Por eso amigos míos esta noche los invito a unirse a mi nueva campaña. Un movimiento anti-MATERNAL. Este régimen ya no está funcionando. Si vieran lo que me tocó ver anoche, aunque seguramente muchos de ustedes ya lo saben. ¿Sí o no saben de qué hablo?

- Señora creo que M está sufriendo una crisis mental. Tenemos que detenerla – dijeron los hombres a la capitana T44, en eso sacaron sus macanas para ir contra la joven. La capitana se interpuso en el camino de aquellos guardias para hacer tiempo.

- ¿qué están locos?, van a crear un escándalo y generar sospechas si deciden ir ahora mismo a atraparla. Déjenla terminar y cuando acabe la capturamos para llevarla a un hospital psiquiátrico – los hombres se miraron los unos a otros con gran duda.

- Suena coherente. Si vamos ahora, podíamos ocasionar un escándalo – dijo uno a su compañero que no estaba tan convencido.

- ¿Y no es un escándalo lo que hace M?, debemos ir ahora antes que suelte más la lengua – ordeno molesto. La capitana T44 y el otro guardia le tomaron por los hombros.

- Señor Raydel. Su colega tiene razón. Confié en mí. Dejémosla terminar, cuando regrese a nosotros la encerraremos – el sujeto armo un puchero pero obedeció. Las largas uñas de la capitana T44 se estaban incrustando en su carne poco a poco, lastimándole.

- Bien. Cuando termine será -.

Hablo de todos esos hombres y mujeres que viven en cuartos tan pequeños como un baño público. Hablo de todos esos camviones deteriorados que cada día elevan más sus costos. Hablo de todos esos chicos que tienen prohibido estudiar lo que "No les corresponde", y hablo de todas esas mujeres que se les son despojados sus hijos cada año.

Es la hora de hacer un cambio para que ya no haya más chicas como yo. Que no tienen un padre o una madre. Y no les hablo del cambio que ha dado MATERNAL con sus medidas de manejo de natalidad. Yo me refiero a un cambio de leyes, unas que nos dejen vivir en libertad, porque quizá ahora no hay tantos crímenes y quizá hoy en día las naciones están estables. ¿Pero a qué precio señores?

Se nos ha quitado la capacidad de soñar, de luchar, de amar…

Así que quienes estén conmigo; ¡ALZEN SU MANO Y GRITEN: ESTOY CON M210. HIJA DE TODOS, HIJA DE NADIE! –

Al principio los espectadores se mantuvieron asustados con aquel discurso, pero a medida que la joven hablaba, muchos se sintieron identificados con la situación. Temerosos daban aplausos de vez en cuando, pero al término de aquella charla. Los más jóvenes (el público admirador de la muchacha) se pusieron de pie y levantaron sus manos recitando la frase que esta les indico. Los más grandes aplaudieron a duras penas, y la menor parte del público. Los hombres ortodoxos de la filosofía de MATERNAL se quedaron en sus asientos asombrados y miraron con repudio a los que a su alrededor apoyaban con euforia al icono juvenil.

- ¡GRACIAS Y BUENAS NOCHES! – dijo ella haciendo una caravana y lanzando besos a su público. Después se retiró sigilosamente dando zancadas para huir del set. Sabía que sus acompañantes no dudarían en ir por ella. Busco con rapidez alguna salida alterna pero los otros invitados y guardias de seguridad le impidieron el paso.

Luego se encontró con el equipo corporativo de MATERNAL que le acompañaba. La capitana T44 le miro con tristeza y decepción. Los guardias a sus lados tenían listos las esposas y las macanas.

- Atrápenla – dijo la capitana con voz quebradiza. M no pudo defenderse. Comenzó a dudar si aquello en verdad había valido la pena.

Luego de llevarla consigo, los guardias no dudaron ni un segundo en usar sus macanas, la chica trato de gritar con toda sus fuerzas durante todo el camino que estaba siendo tratada con injusticia, que esa era la justicia a la que se refería. Los gritos fueron escuchados solo por unos cuantos, pero esos cuantos parecieron ser suficientes. Paparazis tomaron cuanto audio e imágenes pudieron. M no lo sabía, en cuanto le cubrieron la boca con cinta y la noquearon haciéndola desmayar. Su último pensamiento fue el mismo: ¿estará valiendo la pena?

Y sí, lo estaba.

**Ahora voy a estar actualizando cada viernes (sí, soy muy cambiante XD) **

**Gracias por leer y estarme diciendo los errores. Saludos =)**


	11. Chapter 11

Su último pensamiento fue el mismo: ¿estará valiendo la pena?

Y sí, lo estaba.

….

XI

Cuando atrapan a M se suspenden las brigadas de promoción para control prenatal y es enviada de inmediato al Hospital psiquiátrico de New York.

"Y en otras noticias, la popular joven M210- la última chica en alcanzar la mayoría de edad en manos de MATERNAL mejor conocida como La hija de todos-la hija de nadie esta mañana fue trasladada al hospital psiquiátrico especialista en el tratamiento "White" al cual han sido sometidos muchos "rebeldes" y criminales para reformar sus vidas. Esto porque ayer mientras estaba en su gira promocional en el norte de México, la joven dio un discurso que sorprendió a muchos de nosotros. En ese discurso la joven adquirió actitudes terroristas que difamaban los tratos de la organización de MATERNAL. Acusándolo de cruel y siniestro. Puso en evidencia las políticas gubernamentales de forma nociva además de invitar a los espectadores a levantar una especie de revolución.

No es la primera vez que un joven que nunca fue adoptado diga este tipo de palabras ni caiga en una locura como esta. Otros famosos veteranos se han rebelado de la misma forma pero todos han sabido reencontrarse. Los especialistas llaman a esta adquisición de ideologías como el síndrome del joven revolucionario.

Antes de MATERNAL, en las guerras del siglo XX este síndrome era muy común. Jóvenes y estudiantes siempre han sido caracterizados por ser rebeldes que se levantan contra las autoridades. Creando grupos como los famosos "Hippies" de hace cien años. Por suerte nuestros médicos han descubierto formas de terminar con este tipo de chicos, así que esperemos que esta dulce muchacha que tanto nos ha conmovido a lo largo de estos años pueda reformarse como sus antiguos compañeros.

Ahora sólo corresponde preocuparnos porque las palabras de la hija de todos e hija de nadie no hayan impactado en el comportamiento de nuestros hijos. A continuación les enviaremos diez tipos que detectaran si su hijo necesita tratamiento y dicho tratamiento anti rebeldía. Porque recuerde, ser joven y ser rebelde es una contradicción hasta biológica.

No deje que los muchachos pierdan el camino."

La joven portaba un uniforme color gris azulado. Un gris que hacía sentir apagado a cualquier en cuanto lo veía. Estaba encadenada de las manos y de los pies como una rea. Con escoltas a los lados, y hombres de batas blancas frente a ella que le llevaban a un cuarto que pretendía ser un consultorio. Antes de entrar, M fue dopada con un medicamento para relajarle los músculos y mantenerla serena, se le quitaron las cadenas y el hombre que la trataría estaba esperándole sentado en un sofá individual que daba vueltas, con un ademán la invito a pasar.

- Buenos días M – dijo este con amabilidad – soy el doctor French L. Hostter. Pero puedes decirme French – saludo con calidez tendiéndole la mano. La chica miro con repudio esa mano, no le correspondió el saludo.

- No estoy loca – dijo ella.

- Por supuesto que no. Lo que padeces es algo muy común, muchos otros chicos de tu edad aun teniendo a sus padres han pasado por esa puerta – dijo señalando dicha entrada – y no por eso están locos. Los adolescentes tienden a pasar por una etapa en la que se ponen a divagar mucho sobre la vida, y es ahí cuando piensan cosas que no son. Como quieren ser adultos independientes, se sienten abrumados o vigilados por toda autoridad, padres, policía, gobierno, MATERNAL. Unos casos son más graves que otros, pero tranquila, estamos para ayudarte -.

- No necesito ayuda. Estoy en lo correcto – respondió a secas.

- Sé que así parece, pero mira, olvidémonos de lo acontecido por un rato. Hablemos, dime M-210 ¿por qué te sientes de esa forma?, ¿por qué de repente tanto desprecio a MATERNAL? -.

- No se haga el estúpido ni la buena onda conmigo. ¿Cree que no sé qué es lo que sigue?, no les basta con acallarme ni acusarme de loca. Van a darme un tratamiento de lavado de cerebro, seguramente ahora todos los medios están hablando de mi "Locura", y seguro van a hacer todo lo posible por esconderlo. Pero no me importa, sé que saldré de esta y cuando lo haga buscare más seguidores. Esta vez no será como las otras veces, ahora sí habrá una revolución real y entonces usted y todos esos hombres que traman un complot que no comprendo a ciencia cierta de que trata, caerán – dijo la joven, a pesar de que Tulio le había advertido de todo aquello y que debía guardar la calma. M no resistió las ganas, se había cansado de ser tan hipócrita, no podía acallarlo más.

El psicólogo se acomodó en su asiento colocando sus manos bajo su barbilla y asintiendo con una sonrisa.

- Entiendo, ¿entonces admites que aquel mensaje fue una convocatoria a una revolución? -.

- ¡Pero claro que lo fue!, y eso solo fue el comienzo. Espere a que más personas vean el mensaje. Yo no soy como los otros jóvenes que pasaron por esa jodida puerta. Yo soy influyente, lo he observado. No sé porque razón pero en verdad que soy influyente, pronto más figuras como yo se rebelaran y más seguidores habrá - dijo con gran emoción. El hombre se levantó de su asiento. M se asustó por aquello, esté había comenzado a acercarse con actitud sospechosa. Luego se encamino a un escritorio que estaba detrás de ella. Sacó de ahí un portátil que contaba con una cámara integrada.

- Entiendo, bueno M entonces lo mejor será que grabemos otro mensaje, cuando el gobierno vea que el primer mensaje se ha empezado a esparcir encontraran la forma de borrarlo. Antes de que te declare como traidora y mentalmente desorbitada por favor, graba un par de mensajes para mí – la chica paso de estar asustada a impresionada. No podía creer lo que este hombre le decía. M se quedó boquiabierta, pensando con mucha duda sí debía confiar o no en este hombre.

El psicólogo ya había dejado frente a ella el portátil preparado para grabarla. M seguía boquiabierta.

- ¿Qué ocurre?, ¿creíste que los únicos que tenían conspiraciones eran los poderosos? , anda graba rápido. Ellos creen que sólo estamos hablando, nadie nos ve y no hay cámaras, les digo que sólo así se abren más los pacientes - .

M tuvo una discusión interna. ¿Confiar o no confiar?, he ahí el dilema.

- Deme una buena razón para confiar en usted -.

- Thera Zoe, mi hija, nació el 13 de febrero de 2039, se me fue arrebatada el día del amor y la amistad. Sólo yo y mi novia éramos la única pareja triste en aquel hermoso día de invierno. Seguro la conoces como T44 - las sorpresas parecían no terminar para la chica.

- He engañado a todos estos ilusos corruptos durante años. El protocolo es el siguiente, yo te diagnostico como mentalmente inestable y te paso al tratamiento que deberás de acatar y no remilgar bajo ninguna circunstancia, si sobrevives seguro saldrás y podrás continuar la guerra. Por ahora, tu sigue fingiendo. Te portaste mal conmigo, tienes suerte que este de tu lado. Pero en serio M, mejor será que te comportes - .

- ¿Cómo es posible que sea padre de mi capitana T44?, ¿por qué ella no está con usted?, ¿Por qué usted jamás… -

- ¿Por qué no la reclame?, es una larga historia. Y ella no sabe de mi existencia, mejor que sigan así las cosas. La he negado tanto tiempo que los mismos miembros de MATERNAL ya han olvidado que yo soy el progenitor de la primera mujer en nunca ser adoptada. Es mejor así, es lo único que me queda. Después de la muerte de su madre. Ella es todo lo que me queda, mejor que siga así - .

M quiso saber más pero a falta de tiempo, las palabras y el tono en que el hombre se los había dicho fueron suficientes para confiar en él. Miro esos ojos brillar en cuanto menciono a su hija, y cuando menciono a su amada que en paz descanse, M notó que el hombre apenas lo dijo con un hilo de voz. En un mundo como esté demostrar emociones era difícil y fingirlas casi imposible, por lo tanto comprendió que aquello era real. Después de todo, mentiras como esas no se idean tan rápido. Debía ser verdad.

- Entonces que así sea, grabaré el mensaje – la chica encendió la cámara y se dispuso a dar un nuevo discurso antes de ser acusada de demencia.

"_Si están viendo esto, seguramente es porque ya fui declarada como una persona demente. Se me ha trasladado a un hospital psiquiátrico acusándome de decir cosas sin sentido la noche anterior en México. Pero no señores, eso es lo que nos quieren hacer creer. En realidad cuento con todas mis funciones mentales, lo que les digo es la verdad. Una cruda realidad que MATERNAL y las mega corporaciones no quieren que ustedes sepan. Se los resumiré en palabras simples, ellos quieren controlarnos. No se trata de mantener un nivel de natalidad estable, eso ya quedo atrás y el propósito nunca fue ese. Desde un principio lo único que se buscaba era crear una organización global que le dijera a la población que hacer sólo para que los más poderosos siguieran beneficiándose. Mírelo usted mismo a su alrededor, ¿no le parece raro que a pesar de todas las medidas contra la sobrepoblación aún viva en una situación precaria?, ¿está en el trabajo que quiere o es lo que le han hecho creer todos estos años?, usted no lo sabe pero está siendo manipulado. Con la educación escasa que ellos juran es de alta calidad, los más grandes han hecho de los seres humanos un montón de hormigas que sirve a un rey injusto y desleal. Usted ya no piensa por sí mismo, es una máquina, hacen de su mente algo mecánico. O dígame, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que utilizo su imaginación, que leyó una novela o escribió una canción?, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se juntó con un grupo de amigos sin necesitar de la autorización del estado?, ¿recuerda que quería ser de grande cuando era niño?, ¿se sintió infantil alguna vez?, ¿Cuál es el promedio de vida de los hombres hoy en día? Y lo más importante, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se planteó preguntas como estas? _

_MATERNAL está arrasando con toda forma de libertad en nuestra sociedad. Ya no nos dejan ni si quiera que carrera elegir, en que escuela estudiar o en qué pueblo vivir. Y más aún, ahora tenemos que notificar al gobierno cuando tenemos planeado tener relaciones sexuales para procrear. No nos dejan ni si quiera elegir nuestra orientación sexual. Las personas ya no hacen el amor. Los heterosexuales viven escondidos por miedo al rechazo. ¿Recuerda cuando era al revés? _

_Es tiempo de que reclamemos lo que nos pertenece. Que nos dejen vivir nuestra propia vida y no la que ellos tienen "planeada" para nosotros. Plantearnos una mejor alimentación, ¿usted sabía que los mercados crean productos alimenticios cada vez más nocivos con tal de que las personas no lleguen a viejos? _

_¿Sabía que no pueden vivir más de tres miembros en una residencia? _

_Mientras nosotros tenemos restringida nuestra forma de vivir, ellos viven en la gloria. Tienen mansiones, castillos, terrenos, miles de sirvientes y esclavos sexuales a su merced, desaparecen gente, asesinan y torturan a los hombres que se atreven a cuestionar alguna de esas preguntas que yo les dije. La única razón por la que sigo viva es porque creen que me he vuelto loca. Pronto seré sometida a un lavado de cerebro y me harán decir frente a todos que estaba loca y no sabía lo que decía, pronto verán que me estoy contradiciendo pero no hagan caso a esa M210._

_YO SOY LA REAL _

_ESCUCHENME A MI Y SIGANME A MI, PORQUE NOSOTROS SOMOS MÁS. _

_JUNTOS VENCEREMOS _

_YO SOY M210, LA HIJA DE TODOS Y LA HIJA DE NADIE. _

A las 13:00 horas, M fue enviada a un cuarto con esponjas alrededor. Digno de un maniático. Con su respectivo traje de fuerza, cada vez más dopada. Con todas sus fuerzas de voluntad trato de nunca perder el hilo ni el propósito de tener que estar pasando por todo aquello. Se recostó en una esquina del cuarto pues no había dormido nada en toda la noche. Salvo el tiempo que se quedó desmayada en el piso de la camioneta con los guardias que la atacaron.

"Tulio, por favor ayúdame, espero ver a mi mamá pronto." Musito ella, en eso recordó lo que Tulio le prometió.

"Quizá te sometan como hicieron conmigo, pero debes ser fuerte, será solo por unos meses y yo me ocupare de dar a conocer tu historia. Para cuando salgas te prometo que tendremos muchos aliados, Banny noticias ya tiene demasiado pero no se animan a admitirlo. Cuando te vean lo harán, y en lo que estés hospitalizada te prometo encontrar a tu madre. Prometo encontrar a tu madre…. Prometo encontrar a tu madre… prometo…."

M210 cayó en un sueño profundo que nunca pudo recordar de que trataba.

**Hasta el próximo viernes. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y correcciones =)**

**Estoy a unos cuantos de acabar **


	12. Chapter 12

XII

El último video que M grabo antes de ser sometida al cambio de conducta fue infiltrado en el sitio de Banny como él había acordado, de ahí llego a otros sitios, e incluso fue trasmitido en televisión de forma clandestina. El video se volvió viral, ahora todos en América sabían que M210 la hija de todos e hija de nadie, era una mujer que iba en contra de todo lo que MATERNAL hacía aun cuando se trataba de ser la mano que le daba de comer. Las personas entraron en conflicto, muchos en desacuerdo, la mitad de acuerdo a las palabras de la joven. MATERNAL entro en pánico, necesitaba eliminar toda fuente que promoviera aquel mensaje. Pero más importante, necesitaba que la misma M210 se retractara de sus palabras, difamarla como una chica que había entrado en una crisis apenas funcionaba. Sí querían tener a todos convencidos de que aquellas palabras solo eran producto de un desequilibrio mental, sólo lo creerían si lo escuchaban de la misma víctima: M210.

Por ello, M210 fue sometida a un tratamiento intensivo. Durante tres semanas, M210 sufrió de torturas psicológicas que podían catalogarse como ilegales. Desde el primer día hasta el día en que fue liberada, M210 nunca desistió. Se mantuvo fuerte a sus ideales y eso era lo que le hacía tan doloroso el tratamiento. Nunca haber dejado de creer que MATERNAL debía ser retirado de sus vidas.

La chica había dejado de comer cosas sólidas. Todo era píldoras. Píldoras que eran desde simples vitaminas para mantenerla nutrida hasta drogas que servían para adormecerla, hacerla sentirse mareada y con su mente más débil.

La idea era dejarla sin ánimos de utilizar la mente. Cuando la tenía de esa manera, M era trasladada a un cuarto dónde era amarrada de las manos y los pies sobre una cama, una vez recostada, a la joven se le colocaban unos enormes auriculares y unos cables conectados a su frente que enviaban más ondas de sonidos. Los auriculares reproducían una sinfonía relajante, pero en el fondo se podían escuchar frases subliminales que llegarían a lo más profundo de la mente de M. Cada que ella pasaba por este proceso, desde que era drogada con las píldoras, trataba de mantener en su mente un pensamiento que no le dejara sucumbir. El pensamiento variaba, pero por lo general trataba de mantener frente a sus ojos el rostro de aquella mujer que vio en la firma de autógrafos, la mujer llamada Sahara quien supuestamente era su madre (según ella).

En ocasiones pensaba en el rostro de Tulio creándole promesas, y en algunas otras llego a pensar en cuando era una niña. Sí se mantenía lejos de la realidad en la que se encontraba, los mensajes subliminales difícilmente entrarían a su subconsciente.

Pero el dolor, debía pagar con dolor. Una jaqueca infernal, y los desesperados intentos por zafarse le hacían sentir estar en una muerte agonizante. Y eso sólo era uno de los métodos más sencillos.

Otro de los castigos que vivió M durante el tratamiento consistía en hacerla pasar sueño y en cuanto estuviera a punto de caer rendida, era forzada a ver videos e imágenes que adulaban las prácticas políticas de MATERNAL y que mostraban a los rebeldes como el verdadero enemigo. Al estar en un estado soñoliento, estas imágenes podían entrar como si se tratasen de sus sueños, pero M seguía firme. Cuando trataba de cerrar los ojos o desviar su mirada, unos electrochoques que irritaban la piel le despertaban al instante. Cada sesión de muestra de videos e imágenes duraba alrededor de tres horas diarias, durante la madrugada. M sentía su corazón a punto de salirle cada que pasaba por ello.

Por último, quedaban los trabajos forzados y los castigos de violencia física y verbal. Todo esto para condicionar a la joven de que debía decir que estaba equivocada, los primeros días M lloro y sollozo hasta quedarse sin lagrima alguna.

Sólo le dejaban dormir de cuatro a cinco horas. Durante ese tiempo M ni si quiera aprovechaba para dormir, sino más bien lo ocupaba para tratar de ordenar sus pensamientos. Calmarse y mantenerse al margen de la verdadera persona que era ella. Todo con tal de no dejarse controlar. Recibió terribles insultos, crueles amenazas de lo que le harían si no se reformaba. Llego a odiar aquella música de violines que tanto amaba. Y llego a querer rendirse en más de una ocasión, pero nunca desistió.

Pasaron 27 días, antes de poder ser auxiliada. Mientras M210 sufría todas esas atrocidades encerrada en aquel hospital psiquiátrico. En el exterior, grupos habían comenzado a formarse. Jóvenes, adolescentes y adultos revolucionarios abandonaron sus hogares para afiliarse a la causa de modificar las políticas de MATERNAL. Todos liderados por una nueva figura icono de los hombres del siglo: TULIO ASSAN y su grupo de caudillos.

Los verdaderos enfrentamientos aún no comenzaban, pero era cuestión de tiempo. M210 se había convertido en la reina del ajedrez, la pieza importante del rompecabezas, del lado del que ella estuviera, sería el lado victorioso. La primera misión de estos buscadores de la libertad, que se hacían llamar: los hijos de nadie, era recuperar a la primera hija pérdida. A la que los conmovió e hizo un llamado. Necesitaban a M210 para moverse como querían.

Fue así, como el vigésimo-séptimo día de sufrimiento psicológico, M fue rescatada por Tulio y varios de sus aliados. Él junto con otro montón de hombres encapuchados y vestidos de negro con un símbolo de "amor y paz", color rojo sangre dibujado sobre sus pechos, empezaron a atacar el hospital psiquiátrico. Aprovecharon para sacar a otros rebeldes que serían reformados. 250 jóvenes rodearon el lugar, lanzaron bombas molotov y antorchas. Con empujones rompieron puertas. Con piedras rompieron ventanas, irrumpieron en el edificio y corriendo todos en conjunto fueron a liberar a los capturados en aquel hospital que más parecía prisión. Entre ellos M. En ese momento ella estaba amarrada en una cama con auriculares.

- Rápido, rápido sáquenla de aquí y no dejen que la vean. Ella es la más importante – ordeno Tulio en cuanto vio a la joven en la cama amarrada con cintas de fuerza. M seguía tan dopada y exhausta que no se dio cuenta de las cosas que acontecían a su alrededor. Lo único que tenía presente era el cielo nocturno, pues no dejo de mirar hacia arriba en ningún momento desde que salió de aquel hospital.

- En otras noticias. Un atentado se ha dado en el hospital psiquiátrico de New York. Una banda de rebeldes que se hacen llamar los hijos de nadie, llego a eso de las 20:00 horas a dicho hospital, comenzaron a quemar el lugar, lanzando bombas y antorchas. Además de acusárseles de atentar contra el orden y cometer un acto catalogado como terrorista, este grupo cometió secuestros. Se llevó a muchos de los pacientes que estaban siendo tratados en el departamento de reforma conductual. Entre los pacientes se encontraba la popular chica miembro veterana de MATERNAL, la joven M210. Quien últimamente se ha visto en todas las redes sociales en un mensaje en el que vuelve a atentar contra las políticas gubernamentales y los servicios que MATERNAL brinda a la comunidad. Se especula que, este bando de terroristas tiene el título de "hijos de nadie" en honor al apodo de la joven, "la hija de todos e hija de nadie", así que muchos oficiales han llegado a la conclusión que posiblemente, más que ser una víctima, la señorita M210 es una cómplice. Estas son solo sospechas, aún no tenemos nada declarado de manera oficial. Pero en lo personal, dudo mucho que sea cómplice y de serlo, seguramente la muy pobrecita ha sido obligada y manipulada. ¿No lo crees así Willy? -.

- Por su puesto Janine, estas personas evidentemente se ha aprovechado de la situación de nuestra amada M para meterla en sus atrocidades. Porque si no, ¿Cómo explicas que ella era una de las pacientes que fue raptada? -.

- ¡No pudiste expresarlo mejor!, esperemos que la policía pueda atrapar a todos esos mamarrachos, y la pobre M se cure de ese malestar mental que padece para poder explicarnos todo esto más a fondo.

- ¡Ojala así sea Janine, ojala así sea! -.

Luego de salir de ese hospital psiquiátrico, a M le colocaron lentes, la maquillaron, le pusieron una peluca, gorra, y ropas de una mujer de clase media baja. Ella estaba tan cansada que no se di cuenta en el momento en que se quedó dormida. De lo que si se dio cuenta es que ahora podía descansar a gusto, sin la preocupación de ser electrocutada o ser torturada. Sabía que estaba en buenas manos, que la tortura había valido la pena, y que faltaba poco para que Tulio cumpliera su promesa. Con una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la joven cayó rendida.

Al despertar, se encontró recostada sobre un catre, con cobertores de cuadros encima. Hacía un poco de frío, era de madrugada y no estaba en una casa, sino en una casa de campaña. Se quitó las lagañas de los ojos, sintió un gran placer mientras lo hacía. Además de haber dormido como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho en toda su vida, sintió un aura cálida en su alrededor. Como si se encontrara en su hogar. Por fin respiraba aire fresco, y veía otro lugar además de los cuartos color blanco que le daban pánico. Bostezo abriendo toda su boca como un león rugiendo y estiro sus brazos de lado a lado. Miro que en su muñeca traía una liga y se recogió el lacio cabello obscuro. Luego se dio un par de palmaditas en la cara para terminar de despertarse, y se sentó en el catre a dar un vistazo a su alrededor. En eso, el mismo Tulio entraba a la casita de campaña.

- Oh vaya, peculiar hora para despertar. Creí que no lo harías hasta mañana. Después de todo, has dormido bastante - dijo este en un tono alegre. M sin pensarlo dos veces, se levantó a abrazarlo. Tulio sonrió un poco sonrojado – Oh vaya, gracias M – dijo este. M casi rompe en lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad.

- No, Tulio, gracias a ti. No sabía si soportaría otro día de tormento en aquel reclusorio mental. Cada día que pasaba ahí era como la muerte en vida – dijo soltando sus lágrimas. Tulio no era un hombre afectuoso, pero tener a la joven llorando escondida en su pecho le hizo ser flexible, saco su lado sensible y abrazo con fuerza a la muchacha, rodeándola como si su deber fuese protegerla de cualquier cosa que se atreviera a tocarle para hacerle daño. No lloró, pero si sintió un calor en su corazón, con una media sonrisa descubrió el rostro de M y tomo el rostro para mirarla a los ojos.

- No M. Gracias a ti, sin ti, no tendríamos tanta gente unida ahora. TÚ eres lo más importante. Contigo de nuestro lado, más personas estarán con nosotros y pronto esas bestias crueles que se hacen llamar gobernantes estarán lejos de nuestra vista para siempre – dijo este con su usual voz animosa de cuenta cuentos. M sonrió y asintió levemente con su cabeza.

Sin decir nada más, ella se secó sus lágrimas con las manos y continúo abrazando al sujeto durante otro rato.

- Ven M, será mejor que te recuestes de nuevo. Necesito ponerte al día – comento el luego de verla más calmada. M asintió y se recostó poco a poco en el catre.

- Hazme un cancho, ¿quieres? – dijo después entre risitas. M se quedó sorprendida.

- No cabremos – dijo ella sonrojándose. Este se volvió a reír.

- ¡Sí que estabas dormida!, ¿no?, cuando llegamos aquí me dormí un ratito a tu lado. En serio, solo hazte un poco para allá y cabremos – M no supo cómo responder a eso, asintió y se hizo a un lado para dejar que el hombre se recostara con ella.

- ¿Así?, ¿seguro estas cómodo? – el asintió y se tapó con las cobijas junto con ella.

- Ahora sí. Debo ponerte al corriente. Aunque, me gustaría saber primero como te encuentras. Debiste haber vivido cosas terribles mientras estabas internada en el hospital, y no quiero que las cuentes si no quieres. Pero por favor quisiera saber cómo sigues antes de proseguir, es importante que estés lista física y mentalmente para iniciar con la batalla – dijo el mirándole a los ojos e inconscientemente acomodando el cabello de la chica detrás de su oreja.

- Eh, ¿sabes?, por más raro que te parezca. Sí. Me siento bien. Me siento mejor ahora que sé que estoy donde debo estar. Sólo hay algo que ocupo preguntarte Tulio, no quiero que te sientas presionado ni mucho menos…pero… uh… hay algo que debo preguntarte - se quedó pensando viendo hacia el techo. El hombre se dio cuenta de lo que hacía con el cabello de la chica y rápido lo quito. Luego se acomodó de nuevo para guardar distancia, por alguna razón creyó que lo que la chica diría se trataba de esa repentina cercanía.

- Sólo dilo – dijo él alejándose todavía un poco. Estaba a punto de caer del catre, pero no le importó.

- ¿Has encontrado a mi madre? - pregunto en un susurro. Tulio soltó un suspiro de alivio y volvió a acercarse a la chica.

- Ámame siempre M. Porque sí, lo he hecho, la verás mañana, por ahora debemos descansar – dijo dándole un tierno beso en la frente – ahora si me disculpas – dijo con un bostezo – tal vez tu aun no tengas sueño pero yo sí, si tienes hambre traje una canasta con alimentos, está por ahí – dijo señalando dicha canasta. Se estiro un poco y se recostó boca abajo hasta quedar dormido poco a poco. M miro como se dormía sonriendo de medio lado.

- No hay duda que estoy en casa – susurro para sí.

**RAYOS. Jaja, casi alcanzan hasta dónde llevo, esta semana no pude escribir nada de esta historia, como saben además de este relato tengo una saga en la que ando trabajando desde el 2012, entonces es complicado atender mi facultad, la otra novela y este escrito al mismo tiempo. Espero sean pacientes con los otros capítulos que restan temo que voy a demorarme en actualizar (Yo espero que no. ¡Haré lo que pueda!). Como sea, gracias por seguir leyendo y sus comentarios.**

**=)**


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII**

Por la mañana M fue recibida con una gran bienvenida por todos los jóvenes, hombres y mujeres que estaban de su lado. No había dejado de ser una celebridad, todos y cada uno de los presentes se acercaban a saludarle tendiéndole la mano con nervios, sonrientes y sonrojados. M como siempre respondía con amabilidad a sus seguidores.

Tulio quien había despertado desde hace un par de horas (ese chico no era muy amigo del sueño) estaba repartiendo una especie de insignias a varias personas. A lado suyo una mujer alta de cabello oscuro y hermosos ojos estaba repartiendo insignias también. A medida que M iba acercándose se dio cuenta que esa mujer ya la había visto antes…

- Oh M, al fin estas aquí – saludo Tulio, la mujer volteo a ve en lugar de sonrojarse como la mayoría de los presentes, esta se tornó pálida. M notó como el labio inferior le había temblado.

- ¡Consta!, ¿puede venir un momento por favor? – llamo Tulio antes de acercársele a M. M se quedó quieta en su lugar mirando aquello, estaba sorprendida de ver ahí a esa mujer quien ella creía era su madre. Estaba tan pálida y sorprendida como la mujer. La señora Consta mientras se acercó con Tulio.

- Mande hijo – dijo ella.

- Por favor, ayuda a entregar las insignias y folletos. Yo tengo un asunto pendiente junto con Sahara, ¿sería tan amable? -.

- Claro cariño, adelante, sigan. Yo les diré a estos muchachitos que también colaboren – dijo la anciana en un tono amable. Tulio asintió, la mujer susurro un: "gracias que amable". Luego ambos comenzaron a acercarse a la joven, Tulio tuvo que arrastrar a la señora pues esta estaba que le temblaban las piernas.

- M quiero presentarte a alguien, aunque seguramente ya la conoces – dice Tulio con una gran satisfacción. Ambas mujeres se tienden la mano y saludan de beso con torpeza.

- Sí, la vi hace días. En la firma de autógrafos de mi ciudad. Zahara ¿no es así? – dijo conteniendo su emoción arrastrando las palabras. La mujer asintió varias veces.

- Es un gusto poder estar contigo de nuevo – dijo la señora, sin pensarlo dos veces abrazo con fuerzas a la joven y se rompió en lágrimas. Cuando M percibió aquello no hubo necesidad de preguntar más. La chica al igual que ella, le abrazo con fuerza y de sus ojos escaparon un par de lágrimas. Tulio seguía sonriente mirando la escena.

- ¡Mi Marion!, ¡MI QUERIDA MARION AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO!, ¡AL FIN ESTAS CONMIGO! – Exclamaba la mujer entre sollozos de alegría – Dios mío no puedo creer que esto en verdad está pasando – continuaba diciendo. Mientras M seguía aferrada a los brazos de su madre, y con su rostro oculto en aquella mujer. Cuando escucho el nombre de "Marion" sintió que su corazón latía bastante rápido. Y como cada centímetro de su piel se volvía de gallina.

Aquel abrazo parecía nunca tener fin. Ninguna quería soltar a la otra. M al fin se sentía parte de una familia de verdad, escondida en el pecho de su madre como tanto le hubiera gustado de niña. En eso recordó todos esos momentos difíciles que paso desde la niñez y que hubiera gustado tener a una figura materna/paterna con quien compartirlo, o al menos un hermano o un amigo.

En MATERNAL todos eran entes muy fríos, al fin sentía la calidez, el afecto, la comprensión y la protección. Se sentía pequeña de nuevo. Sentía que volvía a nacer, que su vida tomaría otro rumbo. El rumbo que siempre debió haber seguido desde el inicio. En cuanto a su madre, también se sentía joven. Después de 18 años volvía a tener a su hija entre sus brazos. Aún con la inicial del nombre que le había asignado. Acarició los suaves cabellos de la muchacha y recordó aquel día en el hospital, se sentían igual de suaves y delgados como los de un bebe e imagino aquel día. Ese momento el primero y único que habían compartido a solas madre e hija. Y en su mente recito las últimas palabras que le había dicho: siempre serás mi Marion.

Sin darse cuenta, en voz alta la mujer dijo: sabía que volvería a tener algún día. Yo prometí recuperarte Marion –.

La muchacha sonrió de oreja a oreja y se separó un poco para mirar a los ojos a la mujer que le había traído al mundo y a pesar de no haberla visto durante años el amor seguía presente.

- ¿Marion? – dijo la chica sonriéndole. La mujer asintió.

- Tu nombre es Marion Spinoza Thudson, es tu nombre oficial. El que yo y tu padre registramos, por eso tu nombre es "EME" – aclaro al tiempo que soltaba a la joven.

- Mi padre – musito ella - ¿dónde está el?, ¿también está por aquí? – con aquella pregunta la mujer tosió de nervios y sintió en su estómago un retorcijón. Con un leve sonrojo sobre sus mejillas ella tengo con su cabeza.

Tulio se dio cuenta de que iba a presenciar un momento incomodo así que paso a despedirse.

- Las dejo a solas, imagino que tienen mucho de qué hablar. Adiós Marion, adiós señora Sahara – dijo este alejándose. Marion miro el rostro de su madre y se dio cuenta que había tocado un tema delicado.

- Creo que es un poco pronto para hablar de tu padre, por favor. – suplico ella agachando al cabeza. Marion arqueo su ceja y asintió.

- De acuerdo. ¿Sabes?, cuando te vi ese día en la firma supe que eras mi madre, no sé cómo lo sabía pero estaba segura. Yo necesitaba encontrarte y hablar contigo de eso, de hecho eran mis intenciones pero no tuve tiempo de contactarte, gracias a Tulio que pude verte – hablo apresurando la chica que se sentía aún con ganas de abrazar con fuerza a su madre. La mujer presintió aquello y sin dudarlo volvió a abrazarle levemente, dándole un beso en la frente.

- Lo sé hija. Yo me sentí igual cuando te vi por primera vez en televisión. Además no fue muy difícil de adivinar quién eras, después de todo conforme a tu edad y los años que yo llevaba sin ver a mi hija o saber de ella. Supuse que tú serías "la hija de todos e hija de nadie". – susurraba sobre su cabeza.

- ¿Por qué ya no fueron por mí a Maternal? – pregunto la chica con voz quebradiza.

- Oh Marion sí fui por ti. Tu padre y yo intentamos recuperarte pero esas bestias no querían, insistían en que no éramos aptos así que ambos nos cansamos de tanta burocracia inútil e intentamos recuperarte por la fuerza. Irrumpimos las oficinas de Maternal, colaboramos en protestas gritando por las calles, e incluso cometimos actos de "rebeldía", "atentamos contra la nación", y como castigo nos prohibieron tener algún hijo de por vida. Para evitar la pena de muerte, tu padre y yo aceptamos ser presos por cinco años, junto con un tratamiento de "reformación mental" en el hospital Psiquiátrico de Nueva York dónde también estuviste. Para cuando salimos, tu padre y yo tuvimos grandes disputas. Lo que nos llevó a un divorcio. Pues el sí había cambiado su pensamiento. Tu padre dejo de ser el mismo, se convirtió en un zombi de MATERNAL y del gobierno yo por otro lado sí fui resistente Claro que me costó, y también estuve al borde de convertirme en lo que ellos querían cariño. Pero las ganas de recuperarte fueron más fuertes, no creas que por eso él no te amaba linda. Él también quiso ser fuerte, en verdad lo intento estoy segura. Pero no lo consiguió, así cuando fuimos liberados él se alió a los cuerpos de "Paz y seguridad social" de Maternal. Fue lo último que supe de él al menos. No sé si aún este con ese ejército o si quiera si siga aquí en América. Pero así fueron las cosas hija. Muy triste en verdad, murió en vida. No quería decírtelo pero… preguntaste y bueno explicar porque ya nunca pude volver por ti implicaba decírtelo. Lo lamento tanto hija, ahora sólo quiero poder recompensarte todos estos años que no pude estar contigo. Ahora que estoy contigo de nuevo, que tengo conmigo por lo que tanto luche, quiero que me dejes estar contigo – narro su madre quien volvió a aferrarse a la joven. Entre sollozos conto lo acontecido con su ex esposo. La mujer creía ya haberlo superado, pero en realidad lo que pasaba es que no había vuelto a recordarlo. Pero cada que pensaba o hablaba de ello su corazón volvía a romperse. Después de todo no terminaron por desamor, sino porque le arrebataron al hombre que amaba. Como si haberle quitado a su hija no hubiera sido suficiente. M escondió a su madre en su pecho, ahora ella era quien le consolaba y le hacía sentir segura.

- No te preocupes mamá, te prometo que juntas ganaremos esto. Vamos a vengar la muerte de mi padre. Te lo prometo – dijo con un gran tono de ira. M creía que no podía detestar más a las personas que le alejaron de sus padres, pero al escuchar como su padre fue transformado en un vegetal sin pensamiento propio, sintió algo más allá del coraje: odio.

Juntas se retiraron a la campaña, las emociones del reencuentro les dejaron exaltadas y cansadas. Necesitaban hablar más, solo que con calma.


End file.
